Into The New World
by Namikaze Ex-Black
Summary: Ino dan Sakura. 2 orang berandal wanita yang hidup sengsara saat terpisah dengan orang tua mereka sejak kecil dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang pria misterius yang mengaku orang kepercayaan keluarga mereka. Menjemput mereka untuk kembali pada orang tua kandung mereka dan hidup bagai putri raja.CHAPTER 5 UPDETT :D /NaruSaku/ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

halo.. maav saya penulis baru disini..

seorang narusaku lovers yang coba2 buat fic..

kalo ada yg suka bole comment kok kasi saran juga gpp..

Title : Into The New World

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Warning : OOC abis sangat, AU, POV ga jelas, typo bertebaran, newbie aneh

Length : Chapter

Summary : Ino dan Sakura. Dua orang berandal wanita yang hidup sengsara saat terpisah dengan orang tua mereka sejak kecil tiba tiba dikejutkan dengan keadatangan seorang pria misterius yang mengaku orang kepercayaan keluarga mereka. Menjemput mereka untuk kembali pada orang tua kandung mereka dan hidup bagai putri raja. Bertemu dengan dua orang pria yang seorang peramal mengatakan merekalah takdir mereka. Dan disinilah permainan takdir dimulai….

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto-halah-. Fic Into The New World milik saya ^.^

Pairing : Naruto x Sakura

Shikamaru x Ino

Into The New World

CHAPTER 1 : This is My Live

Pagi hari di sebuah pasar di distrik Shibuya.

" Hey! Pencuri berhenti kau. Berhenti." Teriak seseorang sambil mengacung-acungkan satu tangannya dengan raut kesal.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari orang tersebut, seorang gadis bertopi tampak berlari lari sambil sesekali melihat kearah belakang. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah bungkusan yang entah apa itu isinya. Dia terus berlari menerjang kerumunan orang tanpa perduli banyak orang yang mengumpatnya karena berkali-kali ia menabrak orang-orang yang sedang sial karena berpapasan dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian akhirnya ia sampai di kawasan yang tidak terlalu padat. Ia masih saja terus berlari. Sampai dirasa keadaan telah aman, ia berhenti dan lantas hanya berjalan santai lalu mengangkat barang ditangannya setelah itu menyeringai puas. Sedikitpun tidak tampak raut lelah dari wajahnya. Bagi gadis tersebut ini adalah hal yang biasa saja. Berlari seperti itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari hari setiap paginya

Kemudian ia masuk ke sebuah gang kecil, sempit dan gelap yang diujungnya terdapat dua bauh cabang. Ia berbelok pada salah satu cabang masih terus dengan tersenyum. Setelah bertemu dengan sebuah pintu, ia buka pintu tersebut dan segera masuk ke dalamnya. Pintu tersebut memang tak pernah dikunci kecuali malam hari. Karena pemiliknya yakin tak akan ada maling yang mau masuk kedalam untuk mencuri karena memang tak ada barang berharga yang bisa di curi disana.

Dan Seperti biasanya, ia akan disambut pemandangan suram dan hawa pengap didalam sana. Tak ada barang yang bagus. Hanya sebuah sofa butut dan ranjang reyot yang cukup di pakai 2 orang.

" Eh. Kau sudah pulang." Tanya seseorang yang lebih terlihat seperti pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan. " Bagaimana aksimu kali ini? Berhasil? Eh-Pig?" lanjutnya keluar dari keremangan ruangan. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda mencolok berusia sekitar 18 tahun dengan paras cantik walaupun tanpa segala perawatan salon yang pastinya 'mahal' untuk gadis jalanan sepertinya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Pig tersebut tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangkat bungkusan ditangannya sambil tersenyum. " Seperti yang kau lihat, Forehead." Ia menyeringai puas. Gadis tersebut lantas melempar bungkusannya pada. Sementara gadis yang di panggil Forehead segera menangkap bungkusan tersebut dengan kesal dengan perempatan muncul di dahinya.

" Hey, sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu heh! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan tersebut." Omelnya dengan kesal lantas duduk di sofa butut dan lusuh yang ada disampingnya.

" Salahkanlah jidatmu yang lebar itu Nona Sakura Jidat Pinky. Haha. " gadis tersebut malah tertawa karena lagi lagi ia dapat membuat kawannya tersebut kesal dengan alasan yang sama setiap harinya.

" Haah. Sudahlah. Aku lelah berdebat terus denganmu Ino-chan." Sakura menghela napas lantas membuka bungkusan dari Ino. Sama seperti hari hari kemarin. Roti. Tak apalah. Yang penting bisa makan hari ini. Setelah mengambil separuh ia melemparnya pada Ino disampingnya.

\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/\(^,^)/

Ino dan Sakura. 2 gadis malang yang dulunya hidup menggelandang di jalan. Mereka sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana asal usul mereka yang hidup dijalanan. Ingatan tentang masa lalu mereka sudah terlampau lama. Yang mereka ingat hanyalah Kakek Sarutobi yang dulunya pernah merawat mereka sewaktu kecil. Kakek Sarutobi tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang masa lalu mereka. Mereka memang bukan cucu kandung Sarutobi. Seingat yang mereka dengar darinya adalah Sakura dan Ino adalah dua orang gadis kecil yang terpisah dari orang tua mereka saat Sarutobi pergi ke Konoha. Mereka ditemukan dalam keadaan menangis di tepi jalan. Mereka bilang mereka yang tadinya ingin jalan jalan tiba tiba tersesat dan tak tau jalan pulang. Sarutobi sendiri yang bingung harus apa saat itu akhirnya membawa mereka pulang karena Sakura dan Ino tidak tahu dimana rumah mereka. Dan akhirnya Sarutobi-lah yang merawat mereka.

Dua minggu kemudian Sarutobi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha dan pindah ke Tokyo. Dan tentunya Ino beserta Sakura terharuskan ikut. Walau mereka hidup sederhana mereka begitu bahagia karena Sarutobi begitu menyayangi mereka dan selalu ada untuk menemani mereka. Berbeda dengan orang tua mereka yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Sampai 5 tahun yang lalu Sarutobi meninggal dan mereka akhirnya terlantar kembali. Dan mulai saat itulah mereka yang masih berusia tiga belas tahun harus hidup terlunta lunta dan menggelandang. Melakukan segala pekerjaan yang ada asal bisa makan. Menjadi pencopet dan pencuri pasar sudah jadi keahlian mereka sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Sungguh ini benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dijalani.

\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/\(^,^)/

" Kau mau kemana Ino?" Tanya Sakura saat Ino terlihat memakai sepatu dan sebuah topi yang telah lusuh. Satu-satunya topi yang ia miliki.'tentunya'.

" Aku memiliki janji dengan Gaara. Dia bilang akan memberiku pekerjaan hari ini." Jawab Ino sambil menalikan sepatunya.

" Gaara?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. " Sepertinya Tuan Muda Sabaku yang tampan itu tertarik padamu Ino-chan." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum usil.

" Jangan mengada-ada Forehead!" Ino lantas bangkit sambil sedikit membenahi topi dan kunciran rambut pirangnya. Sedangkan Sakura masih tersenyum dengan penuh arti. " Lagi pula tak ada alasan untuknya menyukaiku. Apa yang bisa ia lihat dariku. Yang miskin dan tidak menarik ini huh. Pencopet pula. Haha !" ino malah tertawa.

" Kau itu cukup cantik untuk bisa menarik perhatian lawan jenismu Pig!" Sakura masih tetap saja bertahan pada argumennya. Memang walaupun mereka hanyalah gadis jalanan yang terlantar dan tak memiliki orang tua, mereka tetaplah dua gadis cantik yang salah penempatan nasibnya saja. Setidaknya begitu bagi mereka (ternyata Sakura dan Ino narsis juga ya-haha)

" Haashh.. sudahlah Forehead." Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda ia tidak peduli. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Tuan Akasuna No Sasori dari Suna itu?" Kini ganti Ino yang menggoda Sakura. Sedang tanggapan Sakura hanya wajah datar dan sedikit malas.

" Aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa Pig! Ia saja yang selalu memintaku jadi kekasihnya. Sudah beribu kali ia kutolak masih terus saja mengejar-ngejarku." Kini wajahnya malah tampak kesal bila mengingat-ingat semua sikap Sasori padanya." Lagi pula kau masih tau kan aku masih mencintai seseorang di masa lalu." Sakura diam. Pikirannya tampak menerawang ke dimensi yang lain. Sedikit kesedihan terpancar dari emerald-nya. Ino jadi merasa tidak enak dan langsung diam.

" Ka-" sakura sudah akan membuka kembali mulutnya saat ponsel milik Ino berdering. Ino lalu meninggalkan sakura dan berharap melupakan saja pembicaraan barusan. Ia menjauh dan tampak serius berbicara dengan seseorang sambil sesekali mengubah ubah ekspresi wajahnya. Entah apa yang ia bicarakan dengan sang penelpon. Namiun apapun itu nampaknya adalah hal yang baik. Karena wajah Ino nampak sumringah.

Tak lama kemudian Ino sudah mengakihiri pembicaraanya dan berjalan kearah sakura seperti baru saja memenangkan lotre(?).

"Hei! Kenapa kau senyum senyum sendiri seperti itu Pig! Kau Gila ya?" ledek Sakura. Namun yang diledek tak menunjukkan perubahan apapun pada wajahnya. Wajahnya masih saja terlihat sumringah.

" Gaara-kun bilang kau juga bisa ikut bekerja denganku Forehead!" Katanya antusias.

Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya. Antara heran dan aneh. " Bagaimana bisa?"

" Kemarin aku yang memintanya." Ino nyengir. " Aku hanya ingin bekerja denganmu Forehead. Kita sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil. Aneh rasanya bila kita bekerja terpisah. Lagipula aku ingin kita berhenti mencopet dan mencuri di Pasar. Gaara juga ingin kita bisa menjadi gadis yang lebih baik.. Menjadi pencopet itu melelahkan." Ino menambahkan keluhan di akhir kalimatnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggik pelan tanda mengerti. " Baiklah… Jadi? Kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

" Tentuu."

\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/\(^,^)/

" Jadi? Bagaimana? Apa kalian bersedia dengan pekerjaan ini?" Tanya seorang pria yang dihadapannya terdapat dua orang gadis manis.

" Tentu." Jawab dua orang gadis dihadapannya mengannguk dengan penuh semangat.

Si penanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali. Wajahnya datar. Bagi kebanyakan gadis (dan saya sendiri) ia adalah laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Mungkin hanya wajah datarnya saja yang membuat ia tampak menakutkan. Tapi tetap saja itu tak mengurangi jeritan para fangirlnya. Wajah tampannya yang putih dibingkai randut merah darah dan mata yang tajam. Dan dii keningnya terdapat tato kanji Ai yang membuat ia semakin tampak menarik saja.

" Kapan kami bisa mulai kerja Gaara-kun?" Tanya Ino sambil menghirup Jus Mangganya.

" Terserah kalian. Hari ini kalau kalian mau kalian bisa langsung ikut ke Restoranku. Tempat tinggal kalian juga bisa pindah. Disana kami menyediakan asrama khusus untuk karyawan."

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Saling melempar pandangan setuju. Akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari kubangan kemiskinan yang melanda mereka bertahun-tahun belakangan ini.

\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/\(^,^)/

Kalian yakin tak ingin kuantar?" Tanya gaara dari kaca pintu mobilnya yang terbuka. Meskipun masih bertahan dengan poker face miliknya, tetap nada gusar dan kuatir dalam suaranya.

" Tidak perlu Gaara. Kita bisa pulang sendiri. Lagi pula kami masih memiliki beberapa urusan lain. Kalau kau mengantar kami kau bisa kerepotan nanti."

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Lalu menghela napas kecil. " Baiklah. Aku pergi." Gaara menutup kaca mobilnya lantas melesat pergi dengan mobil mewahnya.

Ino dan Sakura hanya melambaikan tangan. Sampai mobil Gaara menghilang diujung jalan, mereka saling berpandangan. Lalu saling tersenyum penuh arti. Dan tak lama kemudian…

"HOREEEEEEE." Ujar mereka lalu berpelukan. " Akhirnya kita memiliki pekerjaan yang layak Pig!" seru Sakura dengan senang. Sejenak kemudian pelukan mereka terlepas.

" Benar Forehead." Ino tidak kalah antusiasnya. " Kalau begitu kita perlu merayakan ini. Sakura mengangguk senang. Namun baru saja mereka akan beranjak pergi, dari arah berlawanan dua orang pria menabrak mereka dan membuat Sakura dan Ino tersungkur berjamaah(?).

" AWW." Ringis Sakura saat merasakan sebelah siku dan kedua lututnya terluka. Ia mengelus elus sikunya yang dan melihat darah sedikit keluar dari sana. Baru saja ia akan mengomeli sang penabrak tadi, sebuah suara cempreng lain sudah terdengar mengalun memekakan telinga yang lebih mirip lagu pengantar kematian(?)

" HEY! Kalian!" Hardik Ino pada dua orang pemuda didepannya. Ia sudah sanggup berdiri. Namun masih membiarkan sakura yang masih teduduk sambil kesakitan.

" Maaf Nona. Apa kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang yang memiliki rambut pirang dan mata sebiru langit. Wajahnya penuh dengan peluh.

" Baik-baik saja kata-" baru saja Ino akan melanjutkan kata katanya, lelaki satunya yang berambut kuncir merupai nanas menyahut.

" Naruto. Ayo cepat. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi." Kata laki-laki tersebut dengan wajah yang ngos-ngosan dan hendak menarik pria yang dipanggil Naruto tersebut berlari.

" T-tapi Shikamaru Naruto tampak bimbang sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Diujung jalan, sekitar 200 meter dari mereka tampak gerombolan laki laki yang sepertinya mengejar mereka.

" Kita harus pergi sekarang.!" Si pria yang dipanggil Shikamaru tersebut tampak gusar.

" Heh..pergi katamu." Ino tampak tidak terima. " Kalian belum bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kalian lakukan tuan." Ia melakukan penekanan disetiap kata-kata yang ia lontarkan. "Kau tidak lihat temanku yang terluka karena kecerobohan kalian. DASAR LAKI-LAKI TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB." Ino benar benar marah sekarang.

" Ck..Mendokusai….." kata Shikamaru. Ia masih menoleh kebelakang sesekali. Gerombolan itu makin dekat.. " Naruto! Gendong wanita yang satunya." ujar Shikamaru lantas meraih tangan Ino lalu berlari

" Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" bentak Ino yang tiba-tiba ditarik paksa ikut berlari olehnya. " Lepaskan aku BAKA!" hardik Ino berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Shikamaru. Namun gagal karena tangan Shikamaru yang mengenggam tangannya lebih kuat.

" Ck..mendokusai na. Kenapa kau tadi bilang aku laki laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Ini adalah bentuk tanggung jawabku. Namun sekarang kau harus ikut aku lari terlebih dahulu. Dasar nona merepotkan."

" Kau Tuan Menyebalkan!" balas Ino tak mau begitu saja dipanggil Nona merepotkan. Seumur – umur baru ini ia disebut merepotkan oleh orang lain.

Sementara itu dibelakang Shikamaru dan Ino, tampak Naruto yang terus berlari dengan menggendong Sakura di punggungnya sesuai perintah Shikamaru. Tentunya secara paksa dan setelah melewati perdebatan yang alot dengan si Nona Pink karena Sakura adalah tipe orang yang tak mau disentuh oleh orang yang tak dikenal.

" Kau dan temanmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan BODOH!" Sakura masih terus saja mengumpat umpat.

" Diamlah Nona. Kami akan mengobati luka-luka kalian. Tapi harus ikut berlari dengan kami. Setidaknya sampai bisa menghindar dari orang-orang itu."

Sakura terdiam. Entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan untuk tetap mengikuti pria asing yang menggendongnya ini. Ada perasaan aneh yang menelusup dalam hatinya. Ia melihat wajah laki-laki yang menggendongnya tersebut dari samping. Satu kata. Tampan. Entah mengapa perasaannya menghangat seketika. Rasanya wajah ini tidaklah asing baginya. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya memanas.

Haahh.. apa ini? Seumur-umur baru kali ini aku bisa dibuat blushing oleh seorang pria keculali dia. Sakura kembali menerawang pada masa lalu namun segera menepisnya kembali. Bahkan pria sekeren Akasuna No Sasori saja tidak bisa membuatku jadi seperti ini. Menyebalkan. Batinnya

" Hei Tuan Pirang." Panggil Sakura setelah ia terdiam beberapa lama dan mengatasi blushingnya.

" Ya?" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sambil terus berlari ke direksi yang Shikamaru lewati sepanjang pengelihatannya.

" Kenapa orang-orang berjas itu mengejarmu? Apa kau ini pencuri? Maling? Yakuza? Penjahat? Atau.. malah mavia?" tebak Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan segala perkiraan yang ada di kepalanya tentang pria asing ini.

" Tidak Nona manis.."

BLUSH.

Sial! Kenapa pria ini selalu membuatku blushing sih. Sial! Sial! Sial! Lagi lagi sakura mengumpat umpat dalam hatinya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik punggung Naruto.

" Aku ini hanyalah seorang pria tampan yang sedang sial hari ini. Nanti saja lah aku ceritakan saat kami sudah menemukan tempat bersembunyi." Lanjut Naruto.

Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab apapun dan sedikit sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan pria ini. Namun sejurus kemudian malah ia merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar. Bukan karena acara kejar-kejaran dengan para pria berjas itu. Namun….mungkin karena pria konyol ini.

TIDAK MUNGKIN TIDAK MUNGKIN. Sakura masih terus saja menampik dalam hatinya.

" Dan satu lagi Nona."

" Apa?" Sakura maih tetap menjaga bicaranya agar tetap terlihat ketus. Ia tidak ingin dianggap terpesona oleh pemuda ini yang sebenarnya memang begitu tampan.

" Aku memiliki nama. Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Ingat itu. Jadi jangan panggil aku pria pirang lagi." Katanya sambil terus berlari.

" Terserah kau sajalah."

Tak lama kemudian pria yang ingin dipanggil dengan nama Naruto tersebut berbelok pada jalanan yang begitu ia kenal. Ya . Itu adalh jalanan menuju ke rumahnya. Aa.. Bukan rumah. Mungkin lebih tepatnya gubuk kecilnya.

\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/\(^,^)/

Ino membawa shikamaru ke rumahnya. Tempat yang tak mungkin orang berniat mencarinya kesitu. Tempat diujung gang yang sempit dan gelap. Ia langsung mengunci pintu begitu Naruto dan Sakura masuk kedalam. Sudah sekitar satu jam mereka berada ditempat tesebut. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda pengejar atau orang yang mengusik tempat tersebut. Tandanya kurang lebih mereka masih aman.

"Hei Nona merepotkan! Apa kau yakin tempat ini aman?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil melihat seisi rangan. Sebuah ruangan yang m,enyedihkan. Seumur-umur baru kali ini Shikamaru memasuki dan melihat secara nyata tempat semengerikan ini. Mengerikan dalam artian 'tidak layak ditinggali'.

" Cih! Aku tidak menyangka. Selain MENYEBALKAN-" Ino melihat penampilan Shikamaru dari atas ke bawah. "-kau sepertinya adalah TUAN MUDA KAYA RAYA yang manja." Ino mengatakan dengan nada yang paling sinis yang bisa ia kataka. Ia sudah benar-benar kesal dengan pria yang satu ini.

Shikamaru langsung berjengit. " Ia benar-benar wanita yang merepotkan" batinnya. Seumur umur baru kali ini ia dibilang manja. Walalupun ihartanya tidak akan habis dalam 70 turunan -halah!- bukan berarti ia manja.

" Jaga bicaramu Nona." Katanya sedikit dingin. Namun Ino tidak terpengaruh.

" Kau yang jaga bicaramu TUAN. Dasar tidak tau balas budi, tidak bertangguing jawab. POKOKNYA KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Tertiaknya kesal. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya diuam. Tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan wanita yang pasttinya sangat merepotkan ini. Yaaah. Setidaknya begitulah baginya.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Naruto yang dari tadi hanya menonton dari sudut ruangan hanya diam. Naruto sibuk membantu Sakura mengobati lukanya. Lalu tidak ada pembicaraan lagi. Semuanya diam.

Setelah keheningan selama beberapa saat, Sakura yang benci keheningan ditengah beberapa orang tersebut mulai angkat bicara. Ia juga penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi pada dua pria misterius ini.

" Jadi?" Sakura memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Hingga semua mata yanga ada dalam ruangan tersebut tertuju kepadanya. " Siapa kalian sebenarnya. " tanya Sakura sambil melihat kearah Naruto lalu pada Shikamaru. " Kenapa kalian dikejar-kejar seperti tadi. Kalian bukan kriminal-kan?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada yang aneh. Seakan-akan kriminal adalah hal yang sangat mengerikan. Padahal ia s endiri dak Ino adalah seorang -oh-ralat- sua orang kriminal kewlas kakap yang setiap harinya bergantian mencopet di Shibuya.

Suasana hening kembali. Sampai akhirnya naruto menghela napas dengan berat. Ia baru saja selesai memakaikan plester terakhir pada lutut Sakura. " Kami adalah..." Naruto melkirik Shikamaru mencoba meminta persetujuan. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk santai. Lalu berniat mengambila alih pembicaraan

" jadi sebenarnya kami adalah..."

Baru saja Shikamaru akan membuka mulutnya terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung panik. Ino menyuruh mereka segera bersembunyi di balik sofa butut milik mereka. Sedangkan Ino bergerak kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang sekarang ini.

Ino sedikit membuka pintu gubuk kumuhnya. Melongok sedikit ke arah luar pintu. " Ghomenasai? Anda siapa?" tanya Ino penuh selidik pada tamu tak di kenalnya. Karna memang ia tak pernah memliliki tamu selama ini. Ayolah.. Siapa memangnya yang mau bertamu ketempat tidak layak seperti ini memangnya? Ia dapat menebak dari penampilan orang ini adalah orang yang tidak miskin seperti ia tentunya. Dan pria dihadapannya ini bukanlah pengejkar dua pemuda yang ikut ke rumahnya siang ini. Ini hanyalah seorang pria yang memakai kemeja kantor dengan engan yang sudah digulung keatas. Dan ia memiliki codet yang melintang horizontal dari pip[i ke pipi melewati hidungnya.

" Apakah benar anda nona Ino?" tanyanya. Raut mukanya begitu tegang. Ia bisa melihat keringat mengucur dari pelipis orang ini.

" Ya., saya. Anda siapa?" sekarang Ino malah curiga. Ia meningkatkan kewaspadaanya.

" apa anda mengenal Nona Sakura?" tanya orang itu sekali lagi. Ino hanya mengangguk. Ia berpikir siapa tahu orang ini adalah suruhan Gaara yang akan menjemputnya. Padahal ia tadi sudah bilang pada Gaara agar ia tak usah menjemputnya.

Ekspresi orang tersebut sedetik kemudian melunak. Ia malah maju memeluk Ino. " Hei heiii! Siapa kau! Lepaskan aku." teriak Ino meronta- ronta. Membuat pintu yang tadinya hanya terbuka separuh kini terbuka sepenuhnya. Namun pelukan pria itu makin kuat. Dan Ino bisa merasaklan orang itu menangis sekarang. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa terkejut tidak mengerti melihat apa yang ada didepannya sekarang.

" P - paman Iruka?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Entah sejak kapan ia dan Shikamaru telah keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik sofa bersama Shikamaru.

" N-naruto." lelaki yang dipanggil Iruka tersebut menatap kaget pada Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino hanya memandang tidak mengerti.

" Apalagi ini Tuhannn..." batin Ino tidak mengerti. Sepertinya ini semakin rumit.

TBC-

woah..  
Akhirnya chapter 1 tamat juga..  
walau saya masi newbie yang punya BUANYAAAAAAAK kekurangan mohon sarannya yya pembaca-kalo ada yg baca- hehe ^^  
kalo ada yg suka fic ini saya lanjutin, kalo ga ada yya.. liat aj deh..  
hehe..

RnR ya yg bersdia ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaaaa..  
minna san..  
saya balik bawa ff lanjutan Into the new worl chapter 1.  
sebenernya nih F udah lama mau saya publish.  
tapi entah mengapa rasa malas sedkit menyerang saya. haha.  
mengingat banyak sekali pekerjaan saya yang menumpuk akhir akhir ini. ditambah lagi susah banget nyolong2 kesempatan buat lanjutin ngetik di kompi kantor saya mengingat kerjaan yang bejibun ini.

um.. sebelum Fic ini dimulai, saya akan bales beberapa review yang nongol di Ff INI. Saya berterimakasih sekali pada beberapa reviewer yg bersedia review fic abal ini. juga para silent readers. kalo bisa ya silahkan review untuk part ini. hehe

**REPLY OF REVIEW:**

**Guest** : iya.. ini dilanjut..  
makasih udah jadi reviewer pertamaku ya.. :D

**Cheese chan**: haha.. iya. aku udah berusaha ngilangin typo di chapter ini. hehe.  
ia. pair ini sweet banget. selamat membaca part ini. :) terimakasih udah baca part sebelumnya.

**Hiromi Toshiko**: iyah.. part ini semoga berkurang typonya. terimakasih udah baca. :)

dan untuk **Evil Smirk of the Black Swan** dan **Melly Fullbuster** karna udah nge fave dan alert ceritaku..

Nahh.. oke readers. tanpa banyak bacot lagi.. kupersembahkan *halah* fic abal ini. JENGG JENGG!

**Title : Into The New World**  
**Genre : Romance, Drama**  
**Rate : T**  
**Warning : OOC abis sangat, AU, POV ga jelas, typo bertebaran, newbie aneh**  
**Length : Chapter**

**Summary** : Ino dan Sakura. Dua orang berandal wanita yang hidup sengsara saat terpisah dengan orang tua mereka sejak kecil tiba tiba dikejutkan dengan keadatangan seorang pria misterius yang mengaku orang kepercayaan keluarga mereka. Menjemput mereka untuk kembali pada orang tua kandung mereka dan hidup bagai putri raja. Bertemu dengan dua orang pria yang seorang peramal mengatakan merekalah takdir mereka. Dan disinilah permainan takdir dimulai….

**Disclaimer** : NARUTO milik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto-halah-. Fic Into The New World milik saya ^.^

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sakura  
Shikamaru x Ino

_Sebelumnya di Into the new world….._

" Apakah benar anda nona Ino?" tanyanya. Raut mukanya begitu tegang. Ia bisa melihat keringat mengucur dari pelipis orang ini. Sepertinya ia tegang.

" Ya., saya. Anda siapa?" sekarang Ino malah curiga. Ia meningkatkan kewaspadaanya. Aneh sekali ada seseorang berpenampilan seperti orang terhormat bisa mengenalinya. Hey, ingat. Ia hanya seorang berandalan kampung yang tak memiliki arti dimata siapapun kecuali Sakura tentunya.

" Apa anda mengenal Nona Sakura?" tanya orang itu sekali lagi. Ino hanya mengangguk. Ia berpikir siapa tahu orang ini adalah suruhan Gaara yang akan menjemputnya. Padahal ia tadi sudah bilang pada Gaara agar ia tak usah menjemputnya.

Ekspresi orang tersebut sedetik kemudian melunak. Ia malah maju memeluk Ino. " Hei heiii! Siapa kau! Lepaskan aku." teriak Ino meronta- ronta. Membuat pintu yang tadinya hanya terbuka separuh kini terbuka sepenuhnya. Namun pelukan pria itu makin kuat. Dan Ino bisa merasakan orang itu menangis sekarang. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa terkejut tidak mengerti melihat apa yang ada didepannya sekarang.

" P - paman Iruka?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Entah sejak kapan ia dan Shikamaru telah keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik sofa bersama Shikamaru.

" N-Naruto." lelaki yang dipanggil Iruka tersebut menatap kaget pada Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino hanya memandang tidak mengerti.

" Apalagi ini Tuhannn..." batin Ino tidak mengerti. Sepertinya ini semakin rumit.

Into The New World

**CHAPTER 2 : Destiny?**

"Jadi? Sebenarnya siapa kau ini?" Tanya Ino sambil berkacak pinggang pada lelaki yang baru saja datang kerumahnya beberapa saat yang lalu itu. Ia benar-benar sudah muak dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Ditabrak dua orang lelaki aneh. Ikut berlari dari pengejaran konyol mereka dan sekarang didatangi seorang lelaki aneh LAGI yang membuat Ino beserta Sakura semakin puyeng saja.

"Oh.. maafkan saya Ino-sama. Sakura-sama" Lelaki yang tadi diketahui bernama Iruka tersebut segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya pada Ino dan Sakura bergantian.

NGIKKK?

Ino dan Sakura segera cengo berjama'ah mendapati dirinya dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'sama'. Seumur-umur hidup dijalanan baru kali mereka mendapatkan julukan 'se-terhormat' itu.

"Errr.. sebelumnya… apa anda berdua benar benar tidak mengenali saya samasekali?" Tanya lelaki bercodet tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino segera mengannguk mafhum. Dan lelaki tersebut mendapati reaksi Ino dan Sakura yang memang nampak tak mengenalinya tersebut malah mengambil napas berat.

"Perkenalkan. Nama saya Iruka. Saya adalah orang kepercayaan keluarga anda berdua nona nona." Katanya dengan raut sedih." Saya dulu adalah pengasuh anda berdua saat anda berdua masih kecil.. sebelum.. sebelum anda berdua menghilang nona.." kini lelaki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Iruka tersebut menampakkan raut wajah sedih.

Kedua gadis itu nampak terkejut? Pengasuh? Mulai kecil? Apa-apaan ini, seingat mereka berdua tidak ada pengasuh selain Sarutobi yang mereka ingat. Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan tak mengerti.

"Anda dulu sewaktu kecil pernah menghilang nona-nona. Apakah anda ingat." Sakura dan Ino kembali saling berpandangan. Menghilang? Sewaktu kecil? Mereka tentu saja ingat. Tersesat ditempat yang sama sekali tak mereka ingat. Takkan pernah mereka lupakan kenangan itu seumur hidup.

Lelaki tersebut lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari kantong jasnya dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura dan Ino. Mereka terkejut. Disana ada ia dan Sakura sedang berfoto mengenakan Kimono. Wajah mereka tak tampak jauh berbeda dengan sekarang. Mereka tercekat dan saling melemparkan pandangan yang berarti -benarkah ini?-

Namun kedua gadis itu tidak begitu saja bisa percaya. Bisa saja lelaki didepan mereka ini membohonginya dan hanya berpura-pura.

"Apa yang bisa membuatku dan Ino percaya padamu?" Tanya Sakura. Ia benar-benar masih ragu.

"Saya tidak mungkin berbohong nona. Kalau tidak percaya anda berdua bisa ikut saya sekarang kerumah. Pulanglah nona. Kedua orang tua anda menunggu…" lanjut Iruka dengan tatapan memohon.

Orang tua…

Mendengar kata-kata orang tua membuat Ino da Sakura seakan membumbung tinggi ke awan. Sekian tahun hidup menggelandang dijalanan membuat mereka rindu akan kasih sayang orang tua. Sering kali mereka iri pada remaja lain yang dapat tumbuh bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Hidup normal dan tidak perlu repot-repot mencopet setiap hari hanya agar bisa makan.

"Baiklah. Kami akan ikut denganmu dulu utuk memastikan benar atau tidaknya apa yang kau katakan tadi itu tuan." Wajah Iruka nampak bersinar cerah mendengar persetujuan Ino barusan.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru dan Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menonton drama didepannya tanpa mengerti seuatu apapun mulai angkat bicara. "Paman Iruka? Apa sebenarnya semua ini? Kenapa terlihat rumit. Siapa sebenarnya dua wanita ini?" Naruto segera memberondong Iruka dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang ia pendam sedari tadi dalam hatinya. Namun yang ditanyai malah tersenyum. Dan Shikamaru yang kebetulan sedang menoleh mengerti apa arti senyuman Iruka tersebut. Senyuman penuh arti yang… err-mematikan.

"Anda akan tahu setelah ini." Sementara Iruka nampak mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang. Tak lama setelah suara sambungan telepon ditutup sekali lagi terdengar suara pintu gubuk Ino dan Sakura diketuk. Dan tanpa menunggu Ino atau Sakura membuka pintu, segerombolan orang yang Ino dan Sakura kenali adalah pengejar dua lelaki pembawa sial tadi langsung saja menerobos masuk. Sementara Shikamaru dan Naruto segera mundur teratur dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Ck! Mendokusaiii." Keluh Shikamaru saat orang- orang tersebut mulai menarik mereka keluar. Ia hanya bisa pasrah tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

Sementara ekspresi dari Naruto, sudah tidak perlu ditanya lagi. Dia segera berteriak histeris sekaligus dramatis. "Oh NOOOO! TIDAKKK! TUHAN TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKU DARI ORANG-ORANG TERKUTUK INI." Dan jangan heran bila Sakura, Ino dan Iruka langsung sweatdrop berjama'ah mendengar teriakan lebay Naruto.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara pintu ditutup dengan debuman keras. Ino langsung menatap curiga pada Iruka. Jangan-jangan ia sudah ditipu. Dan Iruka yang sadar Ino da Sakura menatapnya penuh Tanya sekaligus penuh curiga segera memberikan penjelasannya.

"Jangan kuatir nona-nona. Saya tidak membohongi kalian. Dua pemuda tadi adalah sesuatu tidak terduga yang harus saya bereskan." Dan dua gadis tadi hanya mengangkat bahu tidak perduli. "Jadi.. bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Ada banyak orang yang menunggu anda." Kata Iruka sambil tersenyum tulus. Membuat Ino dan Sakura semakin berharap akan adanya keluarga. Yah… akankah mereka memiliki tempat untuk pulang setelah ini.

\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/\(^,^)/

Ino dan Sakura tecengang melihat rumah besar dihadapanya ini. Padahal belum selesai keterkejutannya akan mobil mewah yang baru mereka kendarai tadi. Dihadapan mereka kini berdiri kokoh sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa klasik namun tetap terlihat modern dengan sentuhan disana sini. Juga taman bunga yang indah sebelum mereka masuk tadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah kerinduan menelusup masuk kedalam hati mereka berdua. Rasanya dejavu. Pernah dulu mereka mengalami hal ini. Namun entah kapan dan dimana mereka sudah tidak ingat.

Masih dengan tampang cengo-nya Sakura mengamati rumah didepannya kini. Antara takjub, kaget, tidak percaya dan ingin muntah saking groginya. Sampai pada akhirnya suara Iruka menyadarkan mereka.

"Silahkan masuk nona Ino. Selamat datang kembali di rumah…" kata Iruka sambil membuka pintu rumah besar itu. Dan rasanya Ino akan pinsan saat melihat betapa mewahnya isi rumah dihadapanya ini.

"I-ini rumahku?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya. Rasanya ia ingin ditampar dulu kali ini baru bisa percaya ini adalah rumahnya. Rumahnya.

"Benar nona." Iruka tersenyum manis.

Dan sepersekian detik kemudian seorang laki laki yang sudah berumur sekitar 40an keluar dari dalam sana. Ia memiliki rambut pirang pucat sama seperti Ino. Matanya. Garis wajahnya. Semuanya begitu sama. Dan orang tersebut segera menghampiri Ino untuk segera memeluknya.

"Ino.. kau pulang hime.. akhirnya kau kutemukan." Katanya sambil menangis. Dan sebuah kehangatan langsung menelusup masuk dalam hati Ino. Rasanya ia begitu familiar dengan pelukan ini. Kehangatan ini. Dan orang ini. Dan entah dorongan dari mana ia ikut menangis sambil membalas pelukannya.

"A-Ayah." Kata Ino spontan. Entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan pria didepannya ini adalah Ayahnya pastinya.

"Iya… ini Ayahmu hime. Ini Ayah. Jangan tinggalkan Ayahmu lagi. Jangan tinggalkan Ayah." Kata orang tersebut sambil semakin memeluk erat Ino.

"AYAH.. HIKS.." Ino benar benar tak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok ini. Sosok Ayahnya. Sosok yang begitu ia dambakan sejak dulu.

Namun keharuan itu tak berlangsung lama sampai sebuah suara cempreng seseorang menginterupsi keadaan tersebut. " Hei hei. Kalian. Jangan hanya menikmati kerinduan ini berdua saja. Tidakkah kalian ingat padaku juga, un." Ino segera melepaskan pelukannya dari orang yang baru ia ketahui 'Ayahnya' itu dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan disana. Tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Seorang . Benar-benar replika dari Ino berjalan mendekati mereka. Ino masih cengo. Ia menatap orang dihadapannya ini dengan tidak percaya. Rambut pirang yang diikat ponytail. Raut wajah. Da semuanya. Mirip dengan Ino. Kecuali matanya tentu.

"Neesan?" Tanya Ino takut takut.

Nginggggggggggggggg-

Suasana mendadak hening. Orang yang dipanggil nee-san oleh Ino tersebut langsung melotot dan sweatdrop secara bersamaan.

DUAGGHH

Ino segera merasakan tangan seseorang menjitak kepalanya tanpa ampun.

"NEESAN? NEESAN KATAMU. AKU INI LAKI LAKI INO! AKU INI ANIKI MU BAKA! Kau ingin kuledakkan sekarang, un." katanya dengan emosi sampai kepulan asap nampak keluar dari atas kepalanya. Ino begidik ngeri mendengar kata ledakan yang keluar dari mulut orang ini. Ia dan Sakura segera melongo bersamaan. Ternyata yang dihadapannya ini adalah laki-laki. Bukan perempuan. Salahkanlah dandanannya yang terlihat…. Errr… Feminim itu.

Dan tak lama berselang suara debuman lain yang begitu dahsyat terdengar.

JDUAGHHH

BUGHH

PLAKKK

KLONTANG

DUORRRRRR

DARR DARRR

TUKKK

TUKKKK

NGIKKKKKKK

"Apa yang kau lakukan DEIDARA bodoh! Jangan menyakiti hime-ku tersayang seenaknya." Kata Ayah Ino dengan penuh emosi. Sementara orang yang dikenali bernama Deidara tersebut nampak sudah tersungkur 10 meter dari tempat Ino berdiri. Tersungkur dengan mengenaskan. Di bawah pohon cabe dengan sampah *yang entah dari mana* mengotori rambut indahnya (?)

"Ayaahhh.. apa yang kau lakukan. Kau mengotori rambutku yang indah. Tahukah kau aku harus setiap minggu ke salon untuk tetap menjaga keindahan rambut alamiku ini."

BUAGHHH

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya celotehan panjang Deidara, sebuah sandal kayu khas jepang sukses mendarat dikepalaya.

"AYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Deidara semakin kesal. Sementara para penonton-Ino, Sakura dan Iruka hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Ayah anak yang konyol ini.

Sakura sedikit tersenyum geli melihat keunikan keluarga sahaba kecilnya ini. Walaupun nampak sedikit konyol, namun mereka adalah keluarga yag hangat. Sakura jadi bertanya-tanya seperti apa keluarganya sebenarnya. Melihat Ino memiliki Ayah dan Kakak yang begitu hangat membuatnya begitu iri. Ia juga ingin merasakan kehangatan keluarga.

"Kau? Sakura-kan?" Tanya Inoichi tiba-tiba. Membuyarkan segala lamunan Sakura tentang bagaimana kah keluarganya nanti. Sakura hanya terseyum lembut lalu menjawab.

"Iya Paman."

"Wah…-"

Inoichi hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Sakura!"

Seruan tersebut sukses membuat semua mata yang ada disana menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan disana… berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik. Sang wanita segera berlari kearah Sakura. Seorang wanita berambut blonde pendek seperti Ino. Ia sempat berpikir mungkin itu adalah Ibunya Ino. Tapi kenapa ia malah memanggil dan menghampiri Sakura? Bukannya Ino?

"Anakku!" serunya langsung memeluk Sakura.

"I-Ibu?" Tanya Sakura tak yakin. "Kau Ibuku?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Ini Ibumu sayang. Ini Ibumu." Serunya sambil terisak. Membuat Sakura langsung memeluknya erat.

"Kami merindukanmu nak." Sebuah suara yang lain membuat Sakura mendongak. Seorang laki-laki menatapnya begitu hangat. Rambutnya berwarna putih panjang dan ada tato yang memanjang dikedua pipinya. "Ini Ayahmu nak." Kata lelaki tersebut sambil meneteskan air mata ikut memeluk Sakura bersama Ibunya.

"Ayo pulang Hime.. Ibu merindukanmu."

\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/\(^,^)/

Sakura dan Ino benar-benar tak pernah membayangkan ini. Mereka yag dulunya berandalan, sekarag hidup bergelimangan harta yang bisa dibilang… Err.. begitu melimpah. Semua hal yang dulunya hanya dapat mereka lihat sekarang bisa mereka dapatkan hanya dalam sekejap mata. Seperti saat ini. Entah mengapa, sifat lain Ino sekarang mulai muncul. Sakura juga hanya bisa melongo melihat sahabatnya yang satu itu. Ino menjadi sedikit… er… shopaholic. Dan Sakura sendiri agaknya begitu. Yah.. mungkin ini bisa disebut sebagai pelampiasan kemiskinan mereka saat ini.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini Forehead?" Tanya Ino saat ia mencoba memilih-milih sebuah gaun disebuah butik ternama di kawasan ShIbuya.

Sakura yang juga sedang memilih-milih sebuah gaun berbalik menatap gaun yang Ino sebutkan. Ia melihat sebentar kearah baju yang di maksud Ino nampak menimbang-nimbang. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk.

Yaah… beginilah kegiatan Ino dan Sakura semenjak beberapa hari ini. Keliling dari satu mall ke mall yang lain. Dari satu butik ke butik lain. Dan berpindah-pindah ke berbagai gerai mahal yang mereka temui. Benar-benar hidup yang menyenangkan. Akhirnya, mimpi mereka selama ini menjadi wanita sesungguhnya terkabul juga.

Sakura dan Ino baru saja keluar dari butik dengan menenteng beberapa tas belanjaan ditangan mereka. Tampak mereka sesekali berbincang lalu tertawa. Nampaknya mereka sudah benar-benar menjadi seperti wanita pada umumnya sekarang ini. Bukannya dua orang pencuri pasar seperti dulu. Sekarang merekalah ratunya.

"Aku lapar Pig!" kata Sakura tiba-tiba saat mereka melewati sebuah foodcourt yang menyediakan berbagai makanan.

"Oke. Kita makan sekarang. Sepertinya ini juga sudah makan siang." Ino melirik jam tangan mewahnya yang melingkar manis di lengan putihnya.

Mereka lalu melangkah kedalam. Memilih tempat agak dipojok dan meletakkan tas –tas belanjaan mereka pada kursi kosong disamping mereka. Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Ino dan Sakura lalu mencatat pesanan makanan mereka.

"Setelah ini, rencanamu akan kemana Pig?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunggu pesanan makanan mereka.

"Entahlah. Aku ingin pulang saja. Aku lelah. Seminggu ini kita sudah cukup pergi berbelanja Forehead. Bajuku sudah begitu banyak dirumah."

"Benar juga. Aku….-"

Drrttt.. drrrrttt…. Drrttttt…

Sebuah getaran panjang di ponsel Sakura menginterupsi percakapannya dengan Ino. Ia melongok pada smartphone pink yang baru beberapa hari lalu dibelinya itu. Sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Moshi-moshi….. Oh. Iya… Aku? Aku sedang bersama Ino, Ibu…kami sedang di mall Konoha….. iya. Kami sedang makan siang… oh begitu. Baiklah Ibu. Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi kami sampai dirumah…baik Ibu." Sakura lalu mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat bersama Ibunya.

"Ada apa Forehead?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Sakura menutup ponselnya.

"Ibu menyuruh kita pulang, pig. Katanya ada makan malam yang harus kita datangi malam ini. Keluargaku dan keluargamu. Kata Ibu, kau disuruh ke rumah saja dan berangkat dari rumahku. Paman Inoichi dan Dei nii akan menyusul nanti malam." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Ino kembali mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya mereka dilibatkan pada acara makan malam seperti ini. Ia sempat berpikir ada sesuatu yang tidak beres mungkin. Tapi ia segera menepis pikiran tersebut. Mungkin saja keluarga Sakura dan keluargaya akan memperkenalkan mereka pada para kolega bisnis atau keluarga lainnya.

\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/\(^,^)/

" Bagaimana ini Shikamaru. Aku sudah lelah setiap hari harus kejar-kejaran dengan bodyguard keluargamu dan keluargaku." Keluh Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

Shikamaru tak menjawab. Ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia menidurkan diri pada sebuah ayunan gantung yang berada di sana. Sambil memandang langit seperti biasanya. Ia teringat beberapa waktu lalu Ayahnya menelpon menyuruhnya untuk menghadari acara perjodohan yang selama ini menjadi alasannya dan Naruto berlari pontang-panting kesana kemari untuk menghindarinya. Dan ancaman yang ditujukan pada Shikamaru dan Naruto tadi siang pun kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Yah. Dengan sangat cerdas, Ayahnya dan Ayah Naruto memutuskan untuk mengusir mereka dari rumah bila saja mereka tak menerima perjodohan kali ini. Dan ini akan sangat merepotkan bagi Shikamaru. Mengingat ia sangat benci pada hal-hal yang merepotkan tentunya. Setelah berpikir agak lama, ia akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencoba menyetujui keinginan mereka sekali saja, Naruto. Aku tak ingin membuat Ibuku sedih. Mencoba tidak ada salahnya bukan. Bila mereka tidak cocok, kita bisa juga bekerja sama dengan mereka menggagalkan perjodohan ini bukan?" sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas dikepala Shikamaru.

Naruto bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki dan berjalan kearah Shikamaru. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk. "Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk" kataya lesu. Ia juga jadi teringat Ibunya yang mungkin saja bersedih karena sering membantahnya akhir-akhir ini. Meskipun Ibunya tak pernah nampak sedih dan rambut merahnya selalu berkibar-kibar bila sedang marah, tapi Naruto tahu, dalam hatinya, Kushina selalu besedih karena Naruto sering sekali membantahnya akhir-akhir ini.

Ia juga ingin menerima perjodohan ini saja, mengingat ia dan Hinata, pacar yang selama ini menjadi alasannya untuk menolak perjodohan ini meninggalkannya karena lebih memilih laki-laki lain dari pada dirinya. Dan buruknya lagi lelaki itu adalah Sasuke. Sahabatnya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa meringis pedih bila mengingat itu semua. Namun ia tak pernah menampakkan sakit hatinya pada Hinata maupun Sasuke. Ia tak ingin trelihat lemah. Ia adalah Naruto yang kuat. Yang selalu bisa mengatasi segala permasalahan dihidupnya. Ia harus tegar karena ia laki-laki.

Sementara ia berkutat dengan lukanya karena Hinata dan Sasuke, ia menoleh kearah Shikamaru. Ia jadi ingat, Shikamaru juga sedang patah hati. Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang aneh. Entah mengapa ia dan Shikamaru selalu saja bernasib hampir sama sejak kecil. Bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini. Naruto lalu tersenyum kecut. Permainan takdir benar-benar terasa menyakitkan baginya.

\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/\(^,^)/

Sakura dan Ino turun dari sebuah mobil mewah milik keluarga Yamanaka yang menjemput mereka sore ini. Dengan wajah frustasi dan malas, mereka berjalan memasuki restoran mewah yang sudah dibooking oleh keluarga Yamanaka dan Haruno itu. Bagaimana tidak, saat mereka pulang tadi sore, orang tuanya mengabarkan bahwa ia dan Ino harus menemui jodoh yang telah dipilihkan oleh keluarga mereka. Dan rasanya seperti disambar petir saat itu juga. Baru saja ia merasakan indahnya hidup namun sekarang harus kembali menerima pil pahit bahwa mereka akan dijodohkan.

Mereka berdua jelas-jelas hendak menolak, namun mengingat penjelasan orang tua mereka bahwa bila mereka menolak perjodohan ini, maka perusahaan keluarga mereka akan bangkrut. Mereka butuh kucuran dana dan syaratnya adalah mereka harus bersedia menjodohkan anak masing-masing.

"Kau yakin Sakura?" Tanya Ino kesal saat mereka mulai memasuki restoran. Sebuah musik klasik yang tenang langsung menyapa pendengaran mereka. Benar-benar tipe restoran berkelas dan mahal.

"Tentu saja Pig. Mau bagaimana lagi." Jawab Sakura lesu. Ia ingin kabur dari acara ini sebenarnya. Namun meningat bagaimana ekspresi sedih orang tua mereka tadi, ia kembali harus memantapkan hatinya.

Seorang pelayan restoran nampak menghampiri mereka, setelah menyebutkan nomor pesanan ruangan yang mereka booking, pelayan tersebut mengantar mereka keruangan yang mereka tuju.

Rasa deg-deg an mulai merambati hati mereka saat pintu ruanga dIbuKakakan oleh sang pelayan restoran. Namun rasa itu segera hilang setelah mendapati hanya ada orang tua mereka yang duduk disana.

"Oh.. kalian sudah datang?" sambut Inoichi pada Ino dan Sakura saat mereka mulai memasuki ruangan. Mereka hanya tersenyum semanis yang mereka bisa. Wajah para orang tua nampak begitu sumringah.

"Selamat malam paman Jiraiya. Bibi Tsunade." Sapa Ino member salam saat ia hendak duduk. Entah mengapa kursi mewah dengan harga jutaan yen yang ia duduki saat ini lebih terasa seperti kursi panas menjelang eksekusi.

"Malam juga Ino. Kau nampak canti sekali malam ini" kata Jiraiya sambil tertawa terbahak bahak. Tsunade dan Sakura yang duduk disampingnya langsung bersamaan menyikut rusuk Jiraiya yang sukses mebuatnya merintih kesakitan.

"Ugghh. Dasar istri dan anak bertenaga monster." Gumamnya pelan. Namun tetap saja masih bisa didengar oleh Tsunade dan Sakura. Dan ia pun harus menghadapi kenyataan sebuah benjol 4 tingkat segera bersarang dikepalanya karena geplakan monster dari Sakura dan Tsunade, sang istri.

Sementara itu Ino dan Inoichi hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan kelakuan keluarga didepannya. Benar-benar keluarga yang aneh. Setelah keadaan dirasa kembali normal, dua keluarga tersebut nampak kembali berbincang. Ino dan Sakura hanya diam sambil sesekali tersenyum menanggapi guyonan yang dilontarkan para orang tua mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu diketuk pelan. Sakura segera meneguk ludahnya. Penasaran akan bagaimana jodoh yang dipilihkan orangtuanya nanti. Ia melirik kearah Ino yang juga nampak tak kalah senewen darinya.

"Selamat malam. Maaf kami terlam…." Suara seorang wanita terdengar menyapa seluruh orang yang berda diruangan tersebut. Namun suaranya sempat terputus saat melihat seorang gadis berwarna soft pink yang duduk di sudut ruangan. "…bat"

"Bi… Bibi kushina?" ujar Sakura pelan dengan suara bergetar. Ia mematung. Sementara Kushina nampak menegang.

"Ada apa Sayang?" suara sesseorang yang lain terdengar. Seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan. Wajahnya memancarkan aura ketenangan. Wajah tampannya dibingkai rambut pirang dan ia memiliki warna mata sebiru langit sama dengan milik Ino.

"S..Sakura ?" semua orang langsung memandang bingung kearah Kushina dan Sakura.

Dan belum selesai keterkagetan mereka yang melihat sepertinya Sakura dan kushina saling mengenal, dua orang laki-laki lainnya masuk.

"Selamat malam. Maaf kami terlambat." Sapanya pada seluruh orang diruangan itu sambil menundukkan badan. "Ibu? Kenapa kau berdiri disini?" kata pemuda tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" seorang pemuda bertampang malas masuk dan berdiri dibelakang keluarga Naruto namun wajahnya masih bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh orang-orang yang duduk dikursi maka. Wajahnya langsung terperanjat begitu mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang duduk diseberang sana.

"KAU?" kata Shikamaru dan Ino memekik bersamaaan.

Sekarang para mata tak lagi memandang Kushina dan Sakura. Melainkan pada Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Ck… mendokusai~" ujar Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya. Entah mengapa sebuah firasat buruk yang terasa merepotkan akan menyambangi hidupnya.

**TBC-**

nahhh... akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua ini. bagi yang bersedia silahkan review ya..  
kritik, saran, flame dipersilahkan..  
n terimakasih buat yang udah baca.  
buat yang nunggu kelanjutannya mungkin dipublish seminggu lagi menjelang lebaran...

See u all *peluk readers satu satu*


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaaaaaaa...  
yo yo yo..chapter 3 Into the new world hadiiiirr..  
saya mau ngucapin pada segenap reviewer dan readers yang ternyata masih mau baca fic berantakan ini.  
Sebelum mulai, saya juga mau bales beberapa review yang nongol di chap kemarin..

**Chesee-chan **: weww.. hola.. makasi uda muncul lagi eR-en-eR

di chap ini ya cheese :D

kalo dei ama Ayahnya emang begitulah. Haha. Aku sendiri gatau kenapa kok jadi nambahin humor di fic ini. Mungkin biar ga terlalu kaku aja critanya. Kalo hubungan Sakura dan Kushina mgkin akan terungkap di chap menikmati chap ini.. :)

**Guest **: iyaaaaa.. ini update guest.. makasi uda dateng lagi..senangnyaa ^^/ Makasi ud eR-en-eR

**Namikaze Resta**: hahay.. iya.. amin amin amin.. author juga pengen nih fic bisa sukses. btw makasih udah baca :D

ini juga update. Termasuk flash ga updatenya? Makasi ud eR-en-eR.

**Kithara Blue Beauty** : wah.. makasih. Seneng deh dibilang keren. Kalo typo emang masih banyak. Jadi maaf. Semoga chap yg sekarang bsa brkurang :D. Makasi uda eR-en-eR.

**Sakura Monica**: wah... senangnya ada yang bilang lagi nih fic keren. Iya h gapapa walau baru review disini. Saya juga seneng banget pair ini. Rasanya mereka pas banget. Chap ini kuusahakan lebih panjang balakan. Makasi uda eR-en-eR ya :D

**kuru little gir****l**: makasi uda eR-en-eR. Ini lanjutannya. ^^

**-Title **Into The New World-

**-Genre **Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family-

**-Rate **T-

**-Warning **OOC abis sangat, AU, POV ga jelas, typo bertebaran, newbie aneh-

**-Length **Chapter-

**-Summary **Ino dan Sakura. Dua orang berandal wanita yang hidup sengsara saat terpisah dengan orang tua mereka sejak kecil tiba tiba dikejutkan dengan keadatangan seorang pria misterius yang mengaku orang kepercayaan keluarga mereka. Menjemput mereka untuk kembali pada orang tua kandung mereka dan hidup bagai putri raja. Bertemu dengan dua orang pria yang seorang peramal mengatakan merekalah takdir mereka. Dan disinilah permainan takdir dimulai….-

**-Disclaimer**Naruto milik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto-halah-. Fic Into The New World milik saya ^^-

**-Pairing** : Naruto x Sakura

Shikamaru x Ino-

"Bi… Bibi Kushina?" ujar Sakura pelan dengan suara bergetar. Ia mematung. Sementara Kushina nampak menegang.

"Ada apa Sayang?" suara seseorang yang lain terdengar. Seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan muncul dari belakang Kushina. Wajahnya memancarkan aura ketenangan. Wajah tampannya dibingkai rambut pirang dan ia memiliki warna mata sebiru langit sama dengan milik Ino.

"S..Sakura ?" semua orang langsung memandang bingung kearah Kushina dan Sakura.

Dan belum selesai keterkagetan mereka yang melihat sepertinya Sakura dan Kushina saling mengenal, dua orang laki-laki lainnya masuk.

"Selamat malam. Maaf kami terlambat." Sapanya pada seluruh orang diruangan itu sambil menundukkan badan. "Ibu? Kenapa kau berdiri disini?" kata pemuda tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" seorang pemuda bertampang malas masuk dan berdiri dibelakang keluarga Naruto namun wajahnya masih bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh orang-orang yang duduk dikursi maka. Wajahnya langsung terperanjat begitu mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang duduk diseberang sana.

"KAU?" kata Shikamaru dan Ino memekik bersamaaan.

Sekarang para mata tak lagi memandang Kushina dan Sakura. Melainkan pada Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Ck… mendokusai~" ujar Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya. Entah mengapa sebuah firasat buruk yang terasa merepotkan akan menyambangi hidupnya.

Chapter 2: Tanda Tanya besar.

Sakura terduduk lemas di balkon kamarnya. Beberapa hari ini ia tampak tak bersemangat. Bahkan tawaran Ayah dan Ibunya untuk berlIbur ke luar negri pun ia abaikan begitu saja. Ia ingin sendiri. Begitulah yang selalu ia katakan beberapa hari ini bila orang tuanya dan bahkan Ino sekalipun bertandang ke kamarnya di lantas atas arumah milik keluarga Haruno itu.

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia bertemu dengannya. Ya, dengan wanita itu. Namikaze Kushina. Orang yang benar-benar tidak ia duga akan kembali bertemu dengannya setelah beberapa tahun berlalu.

[FLASHBACK]

"Maaf Tsunade, Jiraiya. Perjodohan antara anak kita terpaksa harus dibatalkan. Selamat malam." ujar Kushina dingin dan tiba-tiba membuat semua orang yang ada disana terbelalak kaget. Kushina yang biasanya terkenal begitu periang dan berisik itu sekarang malah menjadi dingin.

"T-tapi kenapa Kushina?" Jiraiya nampak bingung. Padahal kemarin Kushina dan Minato sendiri yang datang padanya untuk menjodohkan anak mereka. Tapi kenapa seakarang malah mereka yang membatalkannya. Sedangkan Sakura yang sedari tadi tertunduk sekarang mengangkat kepalanya.

"T-tunggu bibi." katanya parau. Kalau perjodohan ini dibatalkan, maka keluargaku akan..."

"Keluargamu tidak akan bangkrut Sakura. Semua itu hanyalah alasan agar kalian menerima perjodohan ini." jawaban Kushina sontak membuat Ino dan Sakura terbelalak lebar. "Maaf semuanya, aku harus pergi sekarang." belum selesai semua orang akan keterkagetannya, Kushina tiba-tiba beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan semua yang ada disana dengan air mata berderai. Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti akan pikiran wanita yang dulu ia kenal begitu periang itu.

"Ibu. Tunggu." sang anak, Naruto lantas juga ikut meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan mengejar sang Ibu.

"Maafkan atas semua kerIbutan yang diakibatkan istriku. Mungkin suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada istri saya. Padahal sebelumnya ia sangat bersemangat saat akan dating kemari. Kami benar-benar minta maaf. Terutama pada Jiraiya dan Tsunade sama. Saya akan mencari waktu untuk membicarakan hal ini lagi. Saya pamit dulu." Minato, sang suami lalu juga ikut meninggalkan ruangan dengan perasaan bersalah pada keluarga Haruno. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menangis tersedu dalam pelukan Ino. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

[FLASHBACK END]

TOK TOK TOKKK…

Ketukan keras pada pintu kamarnya membangunkan Sakura pada alam lainnya yang berkelana entah kemana saat itu. Ia yang berada disudut balkon kamarnya yang terbuka sempat mendongak sebentar ke arah pintu. Namun sejenak kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit sore yang sudah berwarna semburat kemerahan.

Tak lama kemudian pintu yang diacuhkan oleh Sakura itu terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut pirang dikuncir dua masuk. Sebuah nampan bertengger manis diatas tangan putihhnya. Raut cemas Nampak jelas diwajah cantiknya yang sebenarnya sudah berumur itu. Diliriknya sang anak yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak makan itu. Penampilannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Lebih kacau dari wajah lusuh yang ia temui saat pertama kali berjumpa dengan Sakura saat ia masih menjadi berandal jalanan dua minggu yang lalu. Bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas bekas-bekas air mata masih Nampak begitu jelas dipipi putih anaknya itu. Emerald yang biasanya bersinar itu sekarang meredup.

Tsunade meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa tadi ke meja rias milik Sakura. Sebentar kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri anaknya yang berdiri disudut balkon itu.

"Sakura..." panggilnya pelan lalu membelai rambut anaknya itu. Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu sang anak masih tetap bergeming. Tsunade hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Ibu..."akhirnya Sakura membuka suaranya setelah keheningan yang panjang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian ia malah merangsek memeluk Ibunya dan menangis dalam dekapan Ibunya tersebut.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Sakura..."sang Ibu yang selama beberapa hari ini hanya diam karena Sakura memang tak mau ditanyai tentang masalahnya sekarang sudah tidak tahan lagi dan ingin menanyakan segala kejelasannya pada Sakura.

"Ibu..." Sakura masih terisak. "Bisakah kau mengantarkanku pada bibi Kushina, Ibu."bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang Ibu, Sakura malah mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan lain yang mencengangkan Tsunade.

Tsunade melepaskan pelukan Sakura pada dirinya lalu menatap bingung pada kedua emerald anaknya yang sayu itu. "Bisa saja Sakura... Tapi..."

"Aku mohon Ibu. Antarkan aku pada Bibi Kushina. Setelah itu aku berjanji akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu tanpa terkecuali. Aku mohon Ibu. Aku mohon."pinta Sakura cepat langsung memotong perkataan Ibunya mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya yang diinginkan Ibunya itu.

Dan sekali lagi Tsunade hanya dapat memandang tak puas pada anaknya itu. Nampak menimbang nimbang perkataan Sakura barusan dengan sedikit menelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Melihat wajah sang anak yang nampak begitu berharap tersebut ia hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah.

"Terimakasih Ibu. Kau yang terbaik." Teriak Sakura girang langsung memeluk Ibunya. Dan Tsunade yang mendengar Sakura nampak begitu girang itu lalu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sang anak dengan perasaan lega.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji pada Ibu setelah urusanmu dengan Kushina selesai kau harus segera menceritakan semuanya pada Ibumu ini."pinta

Tsunade sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung anak kesayangannya itu. Dan Sakura hanya mengangguk mantap masih dalam pelukan Ibunya.

**\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/**

Sepasang kaki yang memakai sepatu wedges yang terlihat mahal itu berjalan cepat menapaki lapangan berumput hijau dibawahnya. Kaki tersebut terus berjalan dan baru berhenti saat sebuah pohon oak yang rindang terlihat mejulang di hadapannya.

Sang pemilik kaki, seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang diikat ponytail keatas itu menoleh kesekeliling. Gurat kesal jelas sekali nampak pada wajah cantiknya. Sekali lagi ia mengambil I-Phone 4s nya yang tersimpan ditas coklatnya. Mengecek barangkali ada email masuk lagi pada inboxnya. Namun nihil. Yang ia dapati tetaplah pesan-pesan lama yang sudah ia baca tadi. Dan sekali lagi ia hanya mendengus pelan sambil sesekali menggerutu tak jelas.

"Jangan memasang wajah suram seperti itu hei nona merepotkan. Wajahmu yang merepotkan itu akan semakin terlihat merepotkna bila kau pasangi ekspresi seburuk itu. Ck~ mendokusai." Kata seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang gadis tersebut. Sang gadis yang merasa mengenali suara yang selama beberapa hari ini sering sekali membuatnya kesal tersebut lantas menoleh. Dan dibelakangnya sana, nampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas menatapnya dengan ekspresi malas. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi kesal yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya tersebut.

Duakkhh...

"Hei! Aku memiliki nama, Tuan menyebalkan! Dasar Shikamaru jelek!"Dan sebuah tas tak pelak melayang pada muka sang pemuda berwajah pemalas yang disebut sebagai Tuan Menyebalkan oleh sang gadis dan langsung membuat sang pemuda terjengkang kebelakang dengan tidak indahnya.

"H-hei. Ino!" Sang pemuda yang sudah benar-benar malas berdebat 'Nona merepotkannya' hanya menjawab sedikit lalu memasang ekspresi malas kembali yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat didatangi ekspresi terkejut tersebut itu.

Nyutttt….

Dan sebuah memar indah langsung timbul pada pipi sang pemuda malas.

**\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/**

"Aww.. sakit. Pelan-pelan Ino-chan." Rintih Shikamaru saat sebuah tangan yang mengobati lukanya tak sengaja membuatnya semakin menekan lukanya sedikit lebih keras.

"Ini salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh kau tiba-tiba dating dan meledekku begitu. Ck~Mendokusai." Kata kata yang terlontar dari mulut Ino sukses membuat Shikamaru terbelalak lebar. Sedangkan Ino yang sIbuk mengobati luka Shikamaru yang disebabkan oleh hantaman tasnya tadi hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada objek yang sedang diobatinya.

"He-hei. Itu kata-kataku. Jangan asal copy-paste begitu donk." Kata Shikamaru protes yang trademarknya di lontarkan tanpa permisi lagi.

"Jangan banyak protes. Atau aku tak akan mengobati lukamu Shika"sedangkan Shikamaru kembali diam. Berdebat dengan wanita ini benar-benar hanya akan menguras tenaganya yang biasanya hanya ia habiskan untuk tidur saja. Benar-benar tipe gadis yang 'merepotkan' bukan.

Entah sejak kapan keduanya tiba-tiba menjadi akrab begitu saja. Semenjak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang mempertemukannya dengan Shikamaru kembali, Ino menjadi akrab begitu saja dengan pemuda ini karena intensitas waktu bertemu yang begitu sering.

Yah. Batalnya pejodohan Sakura dengan pria berambut blonde yang ia ketahui bernama Naruto. Namikaze Naruto tepatnya yang ternyata lebih mencengangkan lagi adalah sepupunya itu boleh saja batal. Namun kenyataan pahit harus dikecap oleh Ino dan Shikamaru. Ayahnya, dan Ayah lelaki didepannya ini –Nara Shikaku- tetap tak mengurungkan tekadnya untuk menjodohkan anak mereka.

Beberapa hari yang ia habiskan dengan pemuda didepannya ini membuat pemikirannya tentang pemuda ini berubah. Dan entah sejak kapan mereka memiliki julukan masing-masing untuk saling memanggil. Shika-kun dan Ino-chan. Ini terdengar sedikit aneh sebenarnya mengingat kebiasaan mereka yang sering rIbut. Dan walau terlihat malas dan menyebalkan namun beberapa hari ini si pemuda pemalas sering menemaninya kemana-mana mengingat Sakura masih sangat enggan ditemui. Cukup untuk menemani Ino mengatasi rasa bosannya karena ia tidak memiliki teman yang bisa ia ajak mengobrol selain Sakura tentunya.

Inoichi dan Shikaku memberikan mereka waktu 3 hari mereka untuk memikirkan apakah mereka akan menerima perjodohan ini atau tidak karena mereka takkan lagi menggunakan cara memaksa pada anak-anak mereka. Shikaku yang sudah lelah kejar-kejaran dengan anaknya dan tentu saja Inochi yang tidak ingin ditinggal lagi oleh Ino tentunya. Tapi tetap saja...

"Ini sudah 3 hari berlalu ,Ino."kata Shikamaru yang sudah berbaring ditanah seusai Ino mengobati lukanya barusan. Sang gadis yang diajak bicara sedang duduk disebelahnya sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Tak lama kemudian ia ikut berbaring seperti Shikamaru. Tepat disebelahnya. Ikut memandang langit biru diatasnya seperti yang Shikamaru lakukan. Entah mengapa suasana canggung segera saja melingkupi mereka berdua.

"Yah,, kau benar Shika."Ino lalu terdiam. Hening menyelimuti mereka. "Lalu apa keputusanmu?"lanjut Ino yang sebenarnya benci dengan keheningan. Jelas saja, ia yang biasanya begitu rebut mana mau suasana yang terlalu sepi dan canggung seperti ini.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru balik yang sukses membuat Ino terdiam . ia melirik sebentar kearah Shikamaru yang masih setia memandangi awan di atasnya.

Ino menaikkan alisnya sebentar lalu berbalik menghadap kearah Shikamaru. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya. "Hei. Kalau bicara itu tatap lawan bicaramu pemalas!" sindir Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. Namun yang disindir tetap tak bergeming. Tetap memandang awan putih kesayangannya yang bergerak perlahan itu. "Kalau kau tak menghadap kearahku, aku takkan pernah menjawab pertanyaanmu tuan pemalas."tantang Ino sambil menyeringai. Dan tantangannya barusan ini akhirnya bias membuat sang pemuda menoleh dengan raut kesal bercampur malas khas Shikamaru. Ino masih dapat menangkap gerakan kecil dibibir Shikamaru yang berkata 'mendokusai' pastinya walaupun itu hanyalah gerakan yang sangat kecil.

"Aku sudah menoleh. Kenapa kau tak kunjung menjawab, hei." Kali ini Ino yang sukses membuat Shikamaru menjadi kesal karena mengganggu acara melihat awan kesukaannya dengan malah mengacuhkannya.

"Aku sih terserah kau saja Shika." Kata Ino pasrah. "aku tak punya pilihan. Kalau aku menolak, aku pasti akan mengecewakan Ayahku. Dan kalau tidak menolak, itu berarti aku harus menjalani hidup membosankanku bersamamu yang pastinya hanya akan tidur sambil menatap awan itu."

"Hei. Aku bukan pemuda seperti itu." Katanya malas. "Terkadang, waktu dapat mengubah seseorang."

Ino menghela napas berat. "Aku sih terserah kau saja Tuan pemalas."

"Kau yakin akan setuju dengan keputusanku?" Tanya Shikamaru ragu. Sang gadis hanya mengangguk mantap. Dan melihat kemantapan sang gadis Shikamaru akhirnya membuka mulut. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya dulu."penuturan Shikamaru tidak mengejutkan Ino. Karena sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah pasrah dengan keputusan Shikamaru. Entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan aneh ketika ia bersama pemuda ini. Semacam perasaan nyaman. Yah, seperti itulah. Tapi.. masih ada yang mengganjal baginya.

"Kau yakin ingin mencobanya denganku? Denganku yang kau anggap merepotkan ini?" Ino ingin lebih yakin dengan keputusan Shikamaru barusan. Paling tidak ia harus tau…. "Apa alasannya?" entah mengapa ia sedikit penasaran akan apa jawaban Shikamaru nantinya.

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali. Yah aku ingin mencobanya saja. Aku kira siapa tahu dengan mengikuti keinginan orang tuaku aku akan bahagia nantinya." Jawaban Shikamaru membuat kening Ino berkerut kesal. Sepertinya bukan ini jawaban yang ia inginkan sebenarnya. Tapi ia tak ingin mempepanjang masalah. Malah diotaknya muncul pertanyaan baru

yang mengganjal baginya.

"Lalu? Harus darimana kita memulainya?" Tanya Ino bingung. Jujur seumur-umur belum pernah ia berhubungan dengan yang namanya kekasih sebelumnya. "Apa kau pernah pacaran sebelumnya?"Tanya Ino polos yang sukses membuat Shikamaru terdiam.

**\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/**

"Waahh… kenyangnya…" ujar Naruto girang sambil menepuk nepuk perutnya yang buncit karena kekenyangan. Didepannya ada sekitar 20 cup ramen yang sudah kosong. Wajahnya tampak sumringah karena sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya dengan indah kali ini. Sedangkan di seberang meja makan yang ia duduki, Nampak seorang lelaki bertampang kusut yang memandang kearah bocah berwajah rubah itu dengan tatapan malas. Ia memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang serupa dengan Naruto.

Yap. Sudah tidak perlu ditanya lagi siapa dia. Dialah Namikaze Minato. Ayah dari Namikaze Naruto. Wajah tampannya yang awet muda itu benar-benar tampak lesu sekarang. Sesekali ia menatap 20 cup ramen yang telah dihabiskan secara ganas oleh Naruto dan lalu berganti pada satu buah cup ramen didepannya yang masih tinggal separuh itu dengan tatapan sweatdrop tingkat dewa. Ia sedikit meringis mendapati kenyataan… 'Anak ini benar-benar. Hanya makan ramen saja setiap harinya bias membuatnya bahagia. Apa ia tidak mengetahui Ayahnya yang merasa menderita ini yang setiap harinya selalu makan ramen saja.' Keluhnya dalam hati. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali menggerakkan sumpit ditangannya dengan malas dan mulai menyeruput mie instan didepannya dengan tatapan merana.

Yah bagaimana bias ia tidak merana. Beberapa hari ini sang istri tercinta –Kushina- selalu mengurung diri dikamar yang menyebabkan si Kushina pastinya tidak akan memasak dan tidak peduli dengan hal-hal yang lainnya bila sedang dirundung masalah. Dan baik Minato maupun Naruto tidak mau mengambil resiko mengganggu 'ratu' rumah mereka karena pastinya akan menjadi sasaran empuk amukan Kushina yang bisa membuat seluruh komplek heboh dengan teriakannya. Belum lagi Naruto beserta Minato tidak berminat melihat rambut merah itu berkibar-kibar menyeramkan karena Kushina yang sedang mengamuk. Membayangkannya saja membuat Minato segera begidik ngeri. 'jangan sampai. Jangan sampai.' Batinnya ngeri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayah. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung melihat sang Ayah.

Minato yang pikirannya masih berkelana kealam lain segera sadar saat suara Naruto mengagetkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa naru." Kata Minato. Dan Naruto yang tak mau ambil pusing hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli. Sang Ayah ini memang kadang-kadang bersikap aneh ' dasar Ayah yang aneh.' Batin Naruto. –dikejar Minato FC – XD

Tetttt t… tetttt….tetttttttttt…

"Cepat bukakan pintu, naru. Ada tamu."perintah Minato yang kembali sIbuk dengan ramen sialnya.

Naruto yang masih enggan berdiri itu langsung memberikan tatapan tidak setuju pada Ayahnya. "Kenapa harus aku sih yah."

"Kau tidak melihat aku sedang apa sekarang heh." Kata Minato sambil menunjuk kearah ramen yang seng dimakannya. Sedang Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan beranjak kearah pintu ruang tamu dengan menggerundel tak jelas yang entah ia tujukan pada siapa sebenarnya.

"Huhh. Gara-gara Ibu sedang suntuk nih. Jadi aku yang jadi pembantu dirumah ini." Gerutunya kesal. Ia jadi teringat sang Ibu yang masih mengurung diri dikamar dan tak mau menceritakan masalahnya pada dirinya maupun Ayahnya. Ia sebenarnya penasaran apa yang membuat Ibunya seperti itu. Semenjak pertemuan dengan keluarga yang akan dijodohkan dengannya sang Ibu jadi begitu. Belum lagi wajah Ibunya yang menjadi sedih bercampur marah itu. Membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya.

Naruto terus sIbuk dengan pikirannya saat sebuah bel kembali terdengar.

"Ck….iya –iya. Tamu ini kenapa tidak sabaran sekali." Naruto segera beranjak ke depan pintu dengan kesal. Dan sekali lagi ia menggerutu hari ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan malas saat membuka pintu ruang tamunya. Namun ekpresi malasnya segera digantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut saat melihat tamu yang bertandang kerumahnya.

**\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/**

"Hei? Halo? Kenapa tak jawab?" Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada Shikamaru yang hanya terdiam seolah menerawang setelah ia bertanya lagi. Namun beberapa detik kemudian tatapan Ino jadi menyelidik. "Wow… atau jangan jangan kau belum pernah pacaran ya pemalas." Tebaknya. "Hah. Benar. Mana mungkin ada gadis yang mau denganmu yang pemalas ini. Bisa mati bosan dia."

Dan lontaran perkataan Ino barusan sukses membuat Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya. Ekspresinya mengeras sekarang. Ino sedikit mengerutkan alisnya saat mendapati wajah tak biasa Shikamaru ini.

"Jangan berbicara asal kalau kau tak mengenalku Ino." Ino sedikit tertohok dengan kata-kata sinis Shikamaru. Matanya yang berkilat tajam membuat Ino semakin bertanya-tanya. Namun sebentar kemudian Shikamaru malah bangkit. Ino mendongak bingung kearah Shikamaru yang menatap lurus kedepan tanpa melihatnya."Kalau kau memang tak setuju dengan perjodohan ini, kita bisa membatalkannya saja." Shikamaru hendak beranjak dari situ. Namun Ino sesegera mungkin menahan tangan pemuda itu.

"Hei. Tunggu." Kata Ino kesal. Ia bingung mengapa Shikamaru jadi marah. Ia ikut bangkit dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Menatap kedalam mata obsidian itu. Dan disana, ditemuinya ada sebuah rasa sakit dan kecewa yang amat dalam. "Siapa bilang aku tidak setuju. Aku kan sudah bilang aku setuju dengan segala keputusanmu. Kau menyebalkan Shikamaruuuuu." Kata Ino kesal sambil mencubit kedua pipi Shikamaru dengan emosi bercapur gemas.

"Aww.. hei Ino. Sakit sakit. Lepaskan merepotkan." Shikamaru mencoba melepaskan pipinya dari amukan maut Ino. "Waaa…. Pipi ku yang tadi baru kau pukul kan belum sembuh. Ittaiii…..Aduh mendokusaiii~"

**\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/**

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Tsunade saat melihat putrinya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Tidak apa-apa Ibu." Elak Sakura. Namun ekspresi cemas itu tak dapat membohongi sang Ibu.

"Tenang saja Hime." Katanya mencoba menenangakan sang anak gadis.

Mata Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sesekali dipandanginya pintu dihadapannya yang menjulang tinggi ini bergantian dengan plang besar disampingnya yang bertuliskan "Namikaze" itu.

Gulp…

Ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali dengan rasa grogi yang luar biasa besarnya hanya dengan melihat plang nama salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Tokyo itu.

"Ibu. Kenapa pintunya tak kunjung dIbuka. Apa mereka sedang pergi?" Tanya Sakura tak sabar. Sudah dua kali ia memencet tombol putih didepannya. Namun sang pemilik rumah tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka pintu rumah mewah dihadapannya ini. Dan sekali lagi tangannya digerakkan untuk memencet tombol yang baginya keramat itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang, Ibu." Kata Sakura lesu. Gurat kekecewaan nampak jelas disana.

Namun baru saja ia dan sang Ibu akan berbalik, suara khas seorang lelalki mengehentikan mereka.

"Siapa?" Sakura dan Tsunade tersenyum manis kearah tuan muda rumah itu.

"Selamat, siang. Naruto." Kata Sakura memberi salam. Seingatnya saat pertemuan dengan sang pemuda ini beberapa saat yang lalu ia mengingat nama pemuda ini adalah Naruto. Semoga saja ia tidak salah.

"Se… selamat siang." Kata Naruto sedikit tergagap karena terkejut. 'wah. Nona ini ternyata masih mengingat namaku.' Batinnya. Namun sejenak kemudian cengiran lebar khas rubahnya Nampak.

"Kami…. Ingin bertemu dengan Kushina. Apa Ibumu ada Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade langsung walaupun nadanya terdengar ragu-ragu.

Dan mendengar nama Ibunya disebut, perlahan-lahan cengiran diwajah Naruto surut. "Um… yah. Ibu sedikit sulit ditemui sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi… silahkan kalian masuk dulu. Bibi Tsunade dan…." Ia memandang bingung kearah wanita berambut merah jambu didepannya.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Yah, walau dulu mereka sempat bertemu, Naruto belum mengetahui nama gadis didepannya ia. Hanya ia yang pernah memperkenalkan diri pada gadis dihadapannya ini,

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto." Naruto membalas uluran tangan Sakura, sedang kan sang Ibu hanya menatap senang pada dua orang didepannya ini. Walau ada tanda Tanya besar dikepalanya mengapa dua orang ini bisa sudah saling mengenal.

**\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/**

"Kau menyebalkan Shikaaaaa." Teriak Ino kesal lalu melepaskan tangannya yang barusan 'membantai' pipi Shikamaru. Ia sekarang yang beranjak pergi melangkah meninggalkan si pemuda Nara itu.

"Aduh. Sakit mendokusai~" Shikamaru mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah lalu mengejar Ino. "Hei. Merepotkan. Tunggu." Kata Shikamaru mencoba mensejajarkan langakahnya dengan Ino dan meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Ino kesal. Namun sejurus kemudian ia malah terkejut karena ia merasakan seseorang mendekapnya hangat.

"Kita coba, mulai dengan cara ini." Kata Shikamaru dengan wajah memerah. Ia bersyukur Ino ada didekapannya karena tak akan bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat itu pastinya.

**\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/**

"Kalian ingin minum apa?" Tanya Naruto saat kedua tamunya sudah duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Tidak perlu repot repot." kata Sakura cepat saat Naruto hendak beranjak. Ia menatap penuh arti pada pemuda didepannya ini. "Kami… ingin segera bertemu bertemu dengan bibi Kushina." Ucap Sakura penuh harap. Naruto terdiam Nampak menimbang nimbang. Namun tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk.

**\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/**

Sakura memandang cemas pada pintu didepannya ini. Didepan ini adalah pintu kamar Nyonya Besar Keluarga Namikaze. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka pintu didepannya ini. Seperti saran Naruto tadi...

[FLASHBACK]

"Nona." panggil Naruto pelan saat ia berjalan menapaki tangga rumahnya bersama Sakura. Sedang yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sambil memberikan tatapan yang seolah olah berkata 'YA?'. Dan respon itu cukup bagi Naruto untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Nanti... bila mau masuk kamar Ibu, jangan kau ketuk pintunya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung melihat ekspresi serius diwajah Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak menyadari ia sudah sampai diundakan teratas tangga rumahnya. Ia lalu memandang kedua iris emarld Sakura yang masih bingung menantapnya. "Lebih baik begitu. Dari pada kau tak akan bisa menemuinya. Ibuku itu keras kepala sekali."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya cemas. Namun sejenak kemudian ia mengangguk.

[end of FLASHBACK]

'Krieettt..' terdengar suara pintu yang berdecit saat Sakura membuka pintu ruangan dihadapannya ini. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihat seorang wanita berambut semerah darah berdiri di balkon kamar tersebut membelakanginya. Perlahan ia melangkah. Dan di langkahnya yang ke 3. ia dengar suara wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Aku masih belum lapar Naru-chan."

hening. Sakura hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut.

"Ini.. ini aku bibi." kata Sakura yang langsung membuat Kushina berbalik.

"Sa-Sakura." Kushina menatap tidak percaya pada gadis dihadapannya ini.

TBC-

oiii.. minaaaaaaaaaaa...  
yah.. map maap maap..  
saya baru bisa updet nih chapter gara2 sIbuk lebaran kemarin.

Dan saya mau minta maaf karena nih chapter sangat-sangat pendek.

Author bener-bener sIbuk akhir-akhir ini.

Nah, ntar pasti ada banyak yang bingung tentang konflik diFic ini.  
Gimana sebenarnya hubungan Sakura Kushina. Juga gimana bisa ShikaIno secepet itu jadiannya.  
Buat penjelasannya, bisa ditunggu di chap depan.

Maaf kalo nih cerita kesannya jadi ruwet dan ga jelas.  
Ini emang sengaja author buat bikin gini, untuk jelasin gimana masalalu Sakura dan Ino saat masih jadi berandal biar ceritanya nyambung.  
Dan untuk yang mau tanya bisa langsung ke PM ato FB: **Arieka Jessica CassiElf Sone **atau** twitter akeira_puthree**

**sekian minna...  
ditunggu reviewnya..  
*tebar kembang 7 rupa***

**selamat bertemu d chap selanjutnya bersama Namikaze Ex-Black :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa...  
yo yo yo..chapter 4 Into the new world hadiiiirr..  
saya mau ngucapin pada segenap reviewer dan readers yang ternyata masih mau baca fic berantakan ini.  
Sebelum mulai, saya juga mau bales beberapa review yang nongol di chap kemarin..**

**Minory Hikaru** : Yosh. Ini diupdate Minori-san. Terimakasih atas eR-en-Er nya J

**Kithara Blue Beauty** : Yakk.. hehe. Kalo ga TBC pas gtu kan jadi ga seru ntar critanya. Ngomong2 terimakasih udah eR-en-Er. Ini lanjut. J

**Namikaze Resta** : Yosh. Hola Namikaze-san. Judul chap kmrin emang ssuai kan sama ceritanya. Terimakasih udah mampir dan eR-en-Er J . btw ini udah flash belum updetnya. Haha.

**Pha **_**Chan**_ : halo Pha-_Chan_.. penasaran tentang Kushina dan Sakura XDD. Hehe. Ikuti terus cerita ini. Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. Terimakasih atas eR-en-Er nya. J

**Monica Sakura4** : hehe. Hai Monica-san. Terlambat ya ini updetnya. Haha. Ini uda updet kok J terimakasih eR-en-Er nya di chap kmarin.

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan** : Hola Evil-san. Hehe. Iyah. Gatau kenapa kok ShikaIno nya jadi lucu gitu ya. XDD. Kalo tentang Kushina dan Sakura akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. Terimakasih sudah eR-en-Er. J.

**Cheese**_**-chan: **_kyaaaaaa *tereak* *dilempar bakiak* hyaaa… senangnya.. akhirnya cheese muncul review lagi.. XDD saya sudah menunggumu loh cheese chan..

Iyahh.. nih cerita aku bikin beda aja. Kan biasanya udah sering yang langsung setuju, dikawinin terus tamat deh.. wkwkwk. Hehehe. Kamu emang harus benar-benar hati-hati. Banyak misteri tak terduga. Kalo masih penasaran? Pantengin terus deh nih fic. Wkwkwkwk.. okelah, dengan semangat masa muda*ngikk* selamat membaca chap ini. Dtunggu mampir lagi *ngarep*.

Makasih udah Er-En-Er cheese ^^

**Dicchan Takaminata : **penasaran? Terus ikuti fic ini. Terimakasih uda RnR. Dtunggu mampir lagi di next chapnya yuahh.. XDD

.

.

.

_**.**_

**Okedah. Tanpa banyak cingcong lagi saya persembahkan fic ini… happy reading… ****J****J**

**.**

_**. **_

_**Previous Story…**_

'Krieettt..' terdengar suara pintu yang berdecit saat Sakura membuka pintu ruangan dihadapannya ini. Jantungnya berdebar kencang begitu melihat seorang wanita berambut semerah darah berdiri di balkon kamar tersebut membelakanginya. Perlahan ia melangkah. Dan di langkahnya yang ke 3. ia dengar suara wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Aku masih belum lapar Naru-_chan_."

.

.

Hening. Sakura hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut.

.

.

"Ini.. ini aku bibi." kata Sakura yang langsung membuat Kushina berbalik.

.

"Sa-Sakura." Kushina menatap tidak percaya pada gadis dihadapannya ini.

.

.

.

.

**Into The New World © Namikaze Ex-Black**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre- Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family**

**Rate-T**

**Warning- Out Of Character, Another Universal,Typo(s)**

**Length- Chapter**

**Summary- **Ino dan Sakura. Dua orang berandal wanita yang hidup sengsara saat terpisah dengan orang tua mereka sejak kecil tiba tiba dikejutkan dengan keadatangan seorang pria misterius yang mengaku orang kepercayaan keluarga mereka. Menjemput mereka untuk kembali pada orang tua kandung mereka dan hidup bagai putri raja. Bertemu dengan dua orang pria yang seorang peramal mengatakan merekalah takdir mereka. Dan disinilah permainan takdir dimulai….—

**Pairing-Narusaku and ShikaIno**

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 : Teka-Teki Rumit?**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau kemari! Pergi dari sini Sakura!" kata Kushina tajam membuat hati Sakura tercabik. Air matanya menetes. Wanita yang dulu telah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri ini sekarang entah mengapa terlihat begitu benci kepadanya.

"Bibi…" ujar Sakura pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati Kushina.

"Mau apa kau!" Kushina berjalan mundur ketakutan saat Sakura mendekatinya. Sedangkan Sakura, ia masih terus berjalan tanpa gentar walaupun Kushina menatapnya tajam.

.

.

Srakk…

.

.

Kushina tertegun saat tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya. Matanya terbelalak karena terkejut. Tubuhnya membeku.

"Aku.. aku tak tahu apa salahku, bibi. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Sakura langsung terisak kecil.

Muka Kushina yang awalnya menegang, perlahan lahan melunak mendengar isakan gadis yang memeluknya ini.

"Maafkan aku Bibi.. Maafkanlah aku. Hiks…" Sakura masih terisak. Hatinya begitu sakit.

Tak lama kemudian, Kushina sendiri ikut menangis. Perlahan walaupun ragu ia gerakkan tangannya untuk balas memeluk gadis di depannya ini. "Bukan.. Bukan salahmu. Kau tidak salah Sakura. Bibi yang salah. Bibi terlalu takut bertemu denganmu." Ia pejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan dagunya dibahu Sakura.

"Bibi…" sakura melepaskan Kushina dari pelukannya. Menatap pada warna violet mata wanita dihadapannya ini yang sudah sembab. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya Bibi." Ujar Sakura pelan yang langsung membuat Kushina langsung terbelalak lebar. Nadanya menyiratkan harapan besar.

"Sa-Saku…."

"Aku janji Bibi." Sakura memotong ucapan kushina cepat. " ini pertemuan terakhirku dengannya. Aku janji Bibi…" pinta sakura memelas sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan kepala. Sedangkan Kushina masih menatap sendu pada sakura. "Aku mohon. Tolonglah aku. Aku begitu merindukannya Bibi.." Nadanya yang begitu memelas membuat Kushina semakin sedih.

'Bisakah?' batinnya pilu. 'Andai gadis ini tahu bagaimana kenyataan sesungguhnya, pasti ia akan semakin lebih terluka lagi.'

"Maaf Sakura.. Maafkan aku…maaf.. maaff…" Kushina menangis hebat sambil memeluk sakura kembali dan menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali. Membuat sakura semakin kalut. Apakah ia benar-benar tidak boleh bertemu dengannya lagi. 'Dia' yang sangat ia cintai.

.

.

"Apa..? apa ia sudah melangsungkan pernikahannya, Bibi.. apa dia…" Suara Sakura bergetar. Ia tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia sesenggukan diatas bahu Kushina.

.

.

'Ya Tuhan... Benarkah aku sudah tidak dapat bertemu dengannya.' batin Sakura pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

.

.

.

Naruto menutup pintu dihadapannya sambil tersenyum kecut. Ia usahakan tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun agar tak mengganggu pembicaraan ibunya dengan gadis pinkish keluarga Haruno itu.

Setelah pintu tersebut tertutup sempurna, Naruto menyandarkan punggunya pada dinding disamping pintu kamar Kushina. Ia silangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Matanya menatap langit-langit nampak menerawang sesuatu.

"Phuffffffttttt." terdengar helaan napas pelan dari bibir tipisnya.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa antara Ibu dan Sakura?" Ia tersenyum kecut tak dapat menebak apa yang terjadi antara dua wanita yang memiliki warna rambut mecolok itu. "Bagaimana ibu bisa mengenalnya..." Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada dagunya memasang pose berpikir sok profesor.

Ia teringat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura. Seingatnya, Sakura dulunya adalah seorang berandal jalanan yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak dengan Shikamaru yang ternyata adalah anak dari Paman Jiraiya dan Bibi Tsunade. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan ibunya. Sepanjang pengelihatannya tadi, walau awalnya ibunya menolak akan kehadiran Sakura, anak kecilpun tahu kalu mereka itu sudah dekat sejak lama.

Ting...

.

.

Sebuah lampu muncul diatas kepala Naruto.

.

"Ahya!" Ia memukulkan satu tangannya yang tergenggam pada telapak tangan lainnya yang masih terbuka. Menimbulkan suara 'pakk' pelan diruangan yang sunyi itu.

"Ibu kan sering ikut acara bakti sosial dengan perkumpulan teman-teman arisannya. Apa jangan-jangan mereka bertemu disitu, ya. Siapa tahu Sakura salah satu orang yang ia santuni saat itu?"

'Oke. Hubungan mereka bagaimana bisa saling mengenal dapat aku tebak. Lalu sekarang masalahnya, apa yang menyebabkan Ibunya sempat menolak saat pertama bertemu dengan gadis tersebut.' batinnya kembali memunculkan pertanyaan lain.

Ia terus menerus memaksa otak pas-pasannya untuk berpikir. Namun hasilnya malah membuat kepalanya mengkisut dan nyaris meledak karena tak kunjung menemukan jawabannya.

"Arrgghhtt.." ia hanya mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena masih tidak dapat menyibak semua teka-teki dibalik hubungan ibunya dan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Brrmmm...

Brrrmmmmm...

.

.

Sebuah motor sport yang cukup berisik memasuki pelataran rumah yang didepannya tadi terdapat plang besar dari besi yang bertuliskan "YAMANAKA" itu dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Terus melaju tanpa perduli telah memasuki rumah orang ataupun tidak. Baru setelahnya berhenti tepat diujung jalan setapak yang dikanan kirinya terhampar taman bunga mini. Jalan kecil yang menghubungkan kedalam pintu besar ruang tamu keluarga Yamanaka tentunya.

Ino turun dari atas motor 'setan' yang membawanya dan segera melepas helm yang ia kenakan tadi. Ia lemparkannya helm tersebut dengan kasar pada sang pengemudi motor yang langsung ditangkap dengan sigap oleh pengemudi motor tersebut.

"He!" Kau gila ya?!" Sembur Ino dengan nafas yang memburu pada manusia berhelem didepannya. Tatapannya nanar. Seakan bisa kapan saja menerkam orang dihadapannya ini.

"Kalau aku gila, Paman Inoichi tidak akan menjodohkanmu denganku tentunya." Sang pengemudi segera membuka kaca helmnya. Menampilkan seringaian yang membuat Ino memunculkan perempatan diatas dahi putih mulusnya.

"Itu berbahaya, baka! Kau mau membuatku mati jantungan, haaaaaaaah!" Jerit Ino frustasi.

'uhh. Untung aku masih memakai helm ini. Kalau tidak, kupingku pasti akan sakit mendengar teriakannya yang bombastis tersebut.' Batin Shikamaru ngeri.

"Ck, mendokusai." Kata Shikamaru lalu kembali memasang tampang malasnya.

"H-heiii! K-k-"

"Ino-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan-_chan_-_chan_-_chan_." Terdengar suara bombastis lainnya memotong omelan Ino pada lelaki pemalas didepannya ini. Menimbulkan efek menggema yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Ino yang merasa kegiatannya terganggu, segera menoleh kesumber suara pengganggu tadi dengan tatapan garang. Dan diujung pintu rumah mewahnya sana, seseorang yang seperti copy dari dirinya -Deidara pastinya- berlari dengan efek latar bunga sakura yang berguguran membuat Ino beserta Shikamaru sweatdrop tingkat dewa.

'Bagaimana bisa...' batin Ino dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

Tak lama kemudian, Deidara hampir saja akan memeluk sang adik tersayang kalau saja, sebuah musibah mendadak menimpa dirinya.

Dakkkk…

.

.

.

.

.

Brugghhhh…

"Adaowwwww.." terdengar suara benda jatuh diikuti rintihan Deidara saat bibir mulusnya telah mencium tanah dengan sebuah bakiak yang entah darimana telah mendarat didekat kepalanya. Ia sudah terkapar dan menggelepar-gelapar seperti ikan yang dipaksa mentas dari air. Ino dan Shikamaru semakin sweatdrop melihatnya. Tak diragukan lagi… pasti bakiak nista tersebut berasal dari…

.

.

"Woyy! Deidara. Jangan bersikap berlebihan seperti itu." entah dari mana, Inoichi tiba-tiba sudah muncul sambil sedikit terpincang karena ia hanya menggunakan satu bakiak. Wajahnya nampak serius dan tegas. Mungkin saja orang yang belum mengenalnya akan menganggap wajah itu sangat berwibawa kalau saja…

"Benarkan, Hime…" kata Inoichi menghadap ke arah Ino dan mendadak berubah ekspresi dengan mata berbinar cerah seperti anak kecil yang melihat permen. ia katupkan tangannya didepan wajah. Ino hanya bisa meringis.

Namun sejenak kemudian ia menoleh lagi kearah Deidara dengan garang. "Kau membuatku malu didepan calon menantuku Dei bodoh!"

'Benar-benar ayah ini. Kenapa setiap bertemu dengan kakak kerjanya hanya bertengkar saja.' Ino memijit pelipisnya frustasi.

.

.

Deidara yang belum bisa bangun hanya bisa saling melempar deathglare mematikan dengan ayahnya.

Sedangkan Ino dan Shikamaru yang mendengar kata 'menantu' tadi segera saling menatap horor dan membatin dalam hati mereka bersamaan lagi.

'M-menantu dari hongkong. Bagaimana nantinya bila aku menikah dengan orang ini. Ohhh.. Hidupku akan menderita pastinya nanti. TIDAAKKKKKKKK'

'Ck~ kalau aku menikah dengan wanita ini, dapat kupastikan kupingku akan tuli tak sampai satu tahun menikah.'

Baik Ino maupun Shikamaru saling pandang dan segera nyengir masam bersamaan menghadapi kenyataan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklekkk…

.

.

Suara pintu yang terbuka itu mengagetkan Naruto dari lamunan panjangnya. Ia segera berbalik dari posisinya yang bersandar ditembok dan segera menghadap kebelakangnya. Di depan pintu, nampak Sakura dan Kushina memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?" itulah kata pertama yang ia ucapkan saat melihat dua wanita tersebut.

Kushina dan Sakura hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti lalu ikut tersenyum walau senyum tanpa ekspresi. Hanya menggerakkan bibirnya keatas tanpa arti.

"Emm.. Naru…" namun sejenak kemudian Kushina memandang anaknya dengan gusar.

"Yah, Ibu." Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Emm…" Kushina memandang kearah Naruto dan Sakura bergantian dengan tatapan khawatir. Membuat Naruto semakin heran dengan sikap ibunya. Sejenak kemudian, Kushina malah mengambil napas panjang. Membuat Sakura ikut menjadi gusar karena takut bila nantinya Kushina akan kembali berubah pikiran untuk mempertemukan Sakura dengan orang yang diperlukannya.

"Tolong antar gadis ini ke suatu tempat." Kata Kushina kembali menghembuskan napas. Lalu menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan cemas.

"Kemana, Ibu?" Tanya Naruto gusar karena sang ibu tak juga mengatakan kemana tujuan yang dimaksud olehnya. Membuat Kushina semakin ragu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Antarkan Sakura ke…"

.

.

.

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"M-moshi-moshi." seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang yang tergerai sampai bahunya itu mengangkat benda persegi panjang canggih ditangannya yang sempat bergetar barusan. Mata lavender dan tangannya yang lain sedang memilah-milah tumpukan tomat didepannya. Sekiranya yang ia anggap bagus ia masukkan pada kantong plastik yang ia pegang.

"Kau dimana?" terdengar suara dingin seseorang menyahut diseberang sana.

"A-aku sedang d-di supermarket Sasuke-kun." jawab gadis itu sambil memasukkan kantung plastiknya yang sudah penuh tomat tadi ke dalam troli.

"Di supermarket mana?"

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Iya ayah."

Kata-kata Ino barusan langsung membuat semua mata terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturannya barusan. Kecuali Shikamaru yang sudah tau dari awal. tentu saja ia tahu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sendiri yang tadi telah menentukan hal tersebut. Menentukan untuk menyetujui perjodohannya dengan Ino.

Yah. Disinilah ia sekarang. Ruang tamu keluarga Yamanaka. Bersama sang ayah yang entah kapan datangnya. Tahu-tahu, Shikaku tadi memang sudah ada didalam saat Shikamaru disuruh mampir kedalam sebentar oleh Ayah Ino.

"Wah. Akhirnya kita akan menjadi besan, Inoichi. Hahaha." Kata Shikaku senang sambil memeluk Inoichi yang ada disebelahnya.

"Haha. Benar. Kalau begitu, pesta pernikahan..."

"WHATT!" Seru Ino dan Shikamaru melotot kearah orang tua masing-masing bersamaan membuat dua orang tua itu terlonjak karena kaget.

Tak lama kemudian Ino dan Shikamaru saling menoleh bersamaan dengan sambil menatap horor.

"TIDAKKKKKKKK!"

.

.

.

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

.

.

.

Mobil sport berwarna orange cerah itu melaju dengan cepat menembus sebuah terowongan panjang dan gelap yang membuat cahaya di dalam mobil menjadi suram. Untunglah ada lampu dalam yang akan otomatis menyala bila penerangan dalam mobil itu kurang. Suasana didalam mobil tersebut begitu sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara lembut musik jazz dari music player mobil tersebut. Dua orang berwarna rambut mencolok-Naruto dan Sakura- didalampun terdiam. Bahkan si lelaki yang biasanya selalu ribut itu kini hanya menatap lurus kedepan untuk fokus menyetir.

Sebenarnya, baik Naruto maupun Sakura, sudah ingin memulai pembicaraan dari tadi. Hanya saja mereka masih terlalu ragu untuk mengungkapkan isi kepala mereka. Sakura yang masih bingung entah akan dibawa kemana, serta perasaan harap-harap cemas bagaimana nantinya saat bertemu dengan 'dia' yang dimaksud Sakura.

Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti misteri hubungan ibunya dengan Sakura langsung memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Sang Ibu masih saja ragu untuk mengatakan tempat tujuannya walaupun tadi Kushina sudah meminta berbicara 4 mata dengan Naruto. Kushina bilang ia akan memberitahukannya lewat telpon. Ia menyuruh Naruto dan Sakura pergi keluar dulu baru Kushina akan memberitahukan tempat tujuanya nanti pada Naruto bila ia telah keluar dari rumah. *aduh, maaf para readers. Yang ini rasanya penjelasannya ribet banget yak ToT*

.

.

.

Pettt...

.

.

ZRASSSHHHHHHHHH!

.

.

"Ugh! Sial!"

.

.

Umpat Naruto saat hujan turun begitu derasnya saat mobil yang ia dan Sakura tumpangi telah keluar dari terowongan gelap yang panjang itu. Ia hentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan karena didepan sana jalanan begitu licin dan berkabut. Mengaburkan jarak pandang yang dapat membahayakan saat mengemudi.

"Ba-Bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura bingung melihat hujan yang turun begitu deras. Ia tersenyum kecut saat mengetahui mungkin hari ini ia masih belum dapat bertemu dengan orang yang ia maksud.

"Apa kita kembali dulu atau berputar dikota saja. Ibu masih belum mengirimkan e-mailnya padaku." Kata Naruto sambil menghela napas berat karena mendapati ponselnya masih kosong tanpa email baru dari sang ibu. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan bingung. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan pemuda ini sebenarnya. Lagi pula akan sangat berbahaya menyetir di saat hujan sepreti ini.

'Bagaimana ini. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa bertemu dengannya.' batin Sakura kecewa.

"Kau sudah makan.?" Sakura hanya menggeleng lesu saat Naruto bertanya padanya.

.

.

.

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

.

.

.

.

"Kami masih 18 tahun, ayah. DE-LA-PAN BE-LAS TA-HUN." Teriak Ino horror pada ayahnya yang langsung membuahkan keringat dingin sebesar butir jagung muncul dipelipis sang ayah tercinta.

"A-ayah tahu, hime. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkan ayah terhadap hal tersebut." Inoichi sedikit memundurkan wajahnya kebelakang saat Ino memandangnya dengan garang tepat didepan mukanya.

"LALU MENGAPA AYAH TADI BILANG AKAN MENIKAHKANKU DENGAN SHIKAMARU SEKARANG." Jerit Ino histeris sambil menunjuk kearah pemuda pemalas itu.

"Si-siapa yang akan menikahkan kalian sekarang."

"Tadi ayah kan bilang…"

"Ayah dan Paman Shikaku kan bilang masih AKAN, Ino. Maksud kami ya nanti kalau kalian sudah matang untuk berumah tangga tentunya." sahut Inoichi cepat sambil memandang anaknya dengan tatapan sweatdrop. Sedang Ino langsung melongo.

'mendokusaiii~' Shikamaru menepuk keningnya pelan.

.

.

.

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

.

.

"Hujannya sudah reda." Naruto menundukkan sedikit badannya melongok keluar kaca depan mobil sambil menarik sebuah tuas yang berada diantara tempat duduknya dan Sakura .

"Ayo turun." kata Naruto saat mobil yang ia dan Sakura tumpangi telah terparkir rapi dihadapan sebuah cafe.

"Hem..." Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan tadi.

"Uh.. Kenapa susah sekali, sih!" keluh Sakura saat sabuk pengaman yang ia gunakan tak kunjung terbuka. Jidat lebarnya memunculkan kerutan-kerutan dan bibirnya mencebik kesal.

.

Klekk..

.

Sakura mendongak kesebelah. Dilihatnya Naruto telah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya sambil tersenyum.

.

Blush..

.

Mendadak wajah Sakura memanas. Tak dapat menampik kenyataan kalau ternyata lelaki didepannya ini begitu tampan. 'Ugh.. sial!' lelaki ini sudah dua kali bisa membuatku blushing. Ia teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto. Sial! Sial! Sial!' batin Sakura kesal. Ia langsung menunduk.

"Sini kubantu." lelaki tersebut langsung menunduk kearah sabuk pengaman Sakura.

Glek...

Sakura meneguk ludahnya pelan saat menyadari posisinya begitu dekat dengan pemuda ini. Aroma pinus yang maskulin menguar dari tubuhnya membuat Sakura sempat menahan nafasnya beberapa saat . Rambut pirang jabriknya, garis wajahnya yang tegas terlihat dari samping. Hidug mancung, bibir tipis, kulit tan-nya yang eksotis. Uh.. tampan.. *sumpah. Author paling gakuat deskripsiin bang Naru soalnya bagi author dia itu mempesona banget* *author mimisan* *author pinsan* *gapenting* #oke abaikan!

klikkk...

Terdengar bunyi kecil saat Naruto telah berhasil melepas sabuk pengaman Sakura.

"Nah, sudah se..." Naruto tersenyum dan lantas menoleh kearah Sakura saat ia telah berhasil melepas pengait sabuk pengamannya. "...lesai."

"Uhuk.." Sakura tersedak pelan saat menyadari posisi wajahnya begitu dekat dengan bocah ini. Ia dan Naruto sama-sama terdiam beberapa saat dalam posisi tersebut.

.

Deg..

.

Deg...

.

Deg… deg deg deg deg deg deg deg degg..

.

.

'Hasshhh... Sial! Gadis ini kenapa manis sekali sih!' umpat Naruto saat matanya bertemu dengan sepasang Emerald yang begitu jernih tersebut. 'Tuhan.. Sepertinya aku akan jatuh cinta pada gadis ini.' Ia sempat melirik sebentar kearah bibir tipis Sakura. Tanpa ia sadari, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

'Omigod. Omigod. Apa ini. Kenapa jantungku? Uh... Kenapa lelaki ini tampan sekali. Jangan bilang lelaki ini malah akan menciumku.' Sakura hanya dapat membeku karena tatapan lelaki dihadapannya ini. Jujur, ia tak dapat menolak mata safir yang jernih itu. Mata itu… menghipnotisnya.

Baik Sakura maupun Naruto terus tenggelam dalam tatapan mata mereka masing-masing ditemani bunyi jantung bertalu-talu yang entah milik siapa tersebut. Tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk menyudahi ketidaksengajaan itu. Sebuah perasaan hangat merasuk kedalam hati mereka. Perasaan hangat yang kebanyakan orang mungkin menyebutnya...

.

.

"..Dobe!" sebuah suara lain yang terdengar dingin menghentikan acara romantis Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka yang masih dalam posisi tadi, saling pandang tidak mengerti.

"Dobe?" Naruto mengulangi sambil mengernyitkan kedua alisnya pada Sakura.

"Dobe?" Sakura yang tidak mengerti ikut membeo ucapan Naruto barusan. Ikut mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik…

"..Dobe?!" Naruto langsung terlonjak saat ingat siapa yang biasanya memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

.

.

DUAKKGHHHH!

"Adaowh!" Naruto memekik keras begitu ia merasakan kepalanya terbentur langit-langit mobil saat ia terkaget untuk menoleh kearah sang pemanggil barusan.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil oleh sang pemuda pirang. Tangannya mencengkeram dashboard karena mobil sempat berguncang saat kepala naruto terbentur.

"Uh.. Sakit." Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terbentur cukup keras tadi sambil meringis saat kepalanya telah keluar dari mobil. "Siapa sih yang..."Naruto langsung tertegun saat melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya barusan. Tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengelus-elus kepalanya tadi langsung menggantung begitu saja diudara.

"Teme.." ia memandang seseorang yang ia sebut Teme tadi dengan tatapan terkejut lalu memandang seseorang yang ada disebelah lelaki tersebut. "H-Hinata-_chan_..." suaranya mendadak memelan.

Sakit.

Itulah yang langsung Naruto rasakan saat melihat seseorang...-bukan-. Dua orang tepatnya. Dua orang yang memiliki arti penting dalam hidupnya...

.

.

Dulu...

.

Mungkin...

.

Sekarang...

Entahlah. Ia tidak dapat memastikannya

Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Menahan gejolak kemarahan yang membuncah dalam rasanya ia menonjok muka lelaki dihadapannya ini. Tapi saat melihat gadis manis disebelah pemuda berambut emo tersebut segera urungkan niatnya. Ia tahu ia begitu sakit hati. Tapi akan lebih sakit lagi bila ia melihat gadis didepannya ini menangis. Menangis.. bila melihat 'lelakinya' terluka pastinya. Bukan untuknya.

Sakura yang masih ada didalam mobil dan terlupakan eksistensinya pun melongok keluar ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Siapa, Naru..." Kata-kata Sakura langsung terhenti begitu melihat siapa lelaki yang memanggil Naruto tadi. Wajah Sakura mendadak pias.

Glekk...

Tanpa ia sadari, ia meneguk ludahnya pelan melihat muka porselen dihadapannya sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura."

Sasuke dan Sakura menyebut nama masing-masing bersamaan. Naruto menatap mereka heran.

'Hah?.' Naruto melongo. 'Mereka saling kenal juga? Uh.. Apalagi ini? Kenapa setiap orang yang kukenal Sakura juga selalu mengenalnya juga.' batin Naruto bingung sambil menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

"K-Kalian kenal juga.."

.

.

.

.

TBC-

Huoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo...

Auououooooo...

Bagaimana pendapat readers tentang chap ini?  
makin baik? Ato ancur?

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*author dilempar batu kali* *tepar ditempat*

Senangnya.. Akhirnya chapter ini kelar juga.

Tiga hari garapnya aku bisa dapet segini aja.

Sumpah!

Ini sudah perjuangan keras memutar isi otak untuk dapat membuat chapter ini.

Saya minta maaf pada pembaca sekalian karena baru bisa updet cerita sekarang.

Yah, saya senang karena reviewers menanggapi cerita saya chapter kemarin ini dengan baik.

Maaf juga kalau ceritanya mungkin mengecewakan karena banyak kata-kata yang membingungkan. Ini udah saya edit sampai 3 kali. Sampai minta pendapat temen saya.*nangis guling2*

lagi banyak banget problem akhir ini T_T*gada yg nanya*

Yapzz..

Di cerita ini sudah sedikit terungkap misteri antara Kushina dan Sakura. Tentang siapa orang yang dimaksud Sakura, ada yang bisa menebak? Ada yang penasaran? *readers:kagak* *author: pundung dipojokan*

tunggulah

Hoho..

Reviewlah dan saya akan mengungkapkannya nanti di chapter depan readers*dilempar pohon pisang*..

Haha *ketawa nista*

Okelah, saya rasa sudah panjang sekali ocehan saya kali ini.

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan untuk readers.

.

Nah, sekarang…..

.

Injak tombol REVIEW dibawah untuk menyemangati saya updet next chap. Segala saran, kritik, pujian akan saya terima dengan sukarela. Harapan saya sih, chapter kali ini bisa dapet lebih banyak reviewers. Semakin banyaK, semakin saya semangat. Kalo engga, apa mending fic ini ditamatin dichapter ini aja yah?*author dilempar bom*

**(W)ait**

**(Y)our**

**(R)eview**

**(M)inna**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previous story**_

_** ...**_

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura."

Sasuke dan Sakura menyebut nama masing-masing bersamaan. Naruto hanya menatap mereka heran.

'Hah?.' Naruto melongo. 'Mereka saling kenal juga? Uh.. Apalagi ini? Kenapa setiap orang yang kukenal Sakura juga selalu mengenalnya juga.' batin Naruto bingung sambil menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

"K-Kalian kenal…."

...

**Into The New World © Namikaze Ex-Black**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre- Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family**

**Rate-T**

**Warning- Out Of Character, Another Univresal,Typo(s)**

**Length- Chapter**

**Summary- **Ino dan Sakura. Dua orang berandal wanita yang hidup sengsara saat terpisah dengan orang tua mereka sejak kecil tiba tiba dikejutkan dengan keadatangan seorang pria misterius yang mengaku orang kepercayaan keluarga mereka. Menjemput mereka untuk kembali pada orang tua kandung mereka dan hidup bagai putri raja. Bertemu dengan dua orang pria yang seorang peramal mengatakan merekalah takdir mereka. Dan disinilah permainan takdir dimulai….—

**Pairing-Narusaku and ShikaIno**

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 : Dunia Begitu Sempit**

Mobil sport berwarna orange dengan motif jeruk di kanan kirinya itu melaju menembus jalan raya yang sepi dengan begitu cepat. Didalamnya dua orang manusia duduk kembali dalam diam mereka. Semenjak pertemuan tak terduga mereka dengan dua orang yang tidak mereka duga itu pula, mereka tak lagi saling bicara.

Sakura sesekali melirik kearah Naruto yang wajahnya terlihat tegang semenjak pertemuan dengan Sasuke tadi di depan Cafe. Acara makan siang yang mestinya akan mereka lakukan pun jadi batal karena Naruto langsung menarik Sakura pergi dari tempat tersebut saat itu juga. Tak ia indahkan panggilan Sasuke saat ia melajukan kembali mobilnya tadi. Sakura-pun juga tak banyak bertanya kembali.

'_Oh, how about a round of applause? Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah Yeah y-yeah yeah'_

Sebuah ringtone lagu 'Take A Bow' milik Rihanna memecah kesunyian tersebut. Naruto melirik kearah I-phone nya yang ia letakkan diatas dashboard mobil.

_'Mother's Calling'_

Begitulah tulisan yang terpampang pada layar tersebut. Naruto terdiam sebentar. Lalu menatap pada Sakura. Sejenak ia lupakan permasalahannya dan Sasuke. Ia kembali teringat problem sesungguhnya antara ia dan Sakura. 'Sesuatu yang ia cari sebenarnya.'

"Kau.. Akan mengangkatnya?" tanya Sakura takut-takut sambil menelan ludah antara takut pada ekspresi wajah Naruto yang mengeras dan rasa penasarannya.

Suasana hening sejenak. Dada Sakura berdebar kencang. Ia menatap pada Naruto sambil menahan napasnya tanpa ia sadari.

CKIITTTT...

Suara ban mobil yang bergesekan dengan jalan memecah keheningan ditengah-tengah jalan yang sedang dilanda hujan deras tersebut. Naruto mengehentikan laju mobilnya sebentar tanpa mematikan mesin kendaraan kesayangannya.

"_Moshi-Moshi..._" Naruto memulai pembicaraan dengan seseorang diseberang sana. Matanya menatap tajam kedepa . sedang satu tangannya masih memegang lurus kemudi Porsche-nya. .."Iya ini aku, ibu-tentu saja, ya ia masih bersamaku sekarang-kami?kami sedang memutari kota sembari menunggu telepon dari ibu-iya ibu, aku takkan berkata apapun selain langsung mengantarnya-kemana?-ibu?-ibu kau masih disana?-kemana?-ap?apa?-" suara Naruto yang berbicara dengan ibunya ditelepon terhenti sejenak. Ia lalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tegang. Sakura yang merasa seseorang yang menatapnya menampakkan raut terkejut jadi ikut merasa harap-harap cemas. Tak lama kemudian Naruto menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia memandang Sakura dengan wajah yang mendadak berubah menjadi pucat.

"..ruto? Naruto?" Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar Sakura menyebutkan namanya.

"Ah? Ya? A-apa?" Naruto gelagapan.

"Jadi?" Sakura memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan ketegangan pada wajahanya. "Apa yang bibi katakan?"

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

"Masih hujan, ya?" tanya Ino yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan pada dirinya sendiri melihat air langit masih turun walau rintik-rintik diluar sana. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang ada disebelahnya hanya diam tanpa berniat menanggapi perkataan Ino barusan sambil menguap kecil. Mengantuk. Tentu saja. Memangnya kapan Shikamaru pernah tidak mengantuk, hah?

"Ino..." tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Shikamaru yang memanggil nama Ino dengan pelan.

"Apa?" jawab Ino tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hujan yang dapat ia lihat dari jendela kamarnya tersebut.

"Kudengar dari ayahku dan ayahmu, kau minggu depan akan mulai sekolah."

" ." jawab Ino kecil masih tertarik pada pemandangan hujan diluar sana.. Tidak begitu peduli pada pertanyaan Shikamaru tadi. Pikirannya melayang pada masa-masa ia dan Sakura masih menjadi berandal dan pencuri jalanan dulu. Ia ingat kalau hujan tiba dulu, ia dan Sakura akan sibuk dengan gubuk kecilnya dulu. Ia teringat lantai mereka yang selalu basah karena kebanjiran. Atap yang bocor. Udara yang menjadi lebih dingin dikarenakan mereka tak memiliki cukup penghangat. Sungguh, bila dibandingkan dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang kehidupan tersebut nampak begitu sangat tragis.

Tess..

Buliran air mata jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya tepat saat Shikamaru kembali menoleh kearahnya. Pandangan malas Shikamaru segera berganti menjadi bingung melihat seorang wanita menangis di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri dengan takut-takut. Hey! Bagaimana kau tidak takut tentunya. Seorang gadis duduk di sebelahmu dan tiba-tiba menangis tanpa kau tahu sebabnya. Orang yang melihat akan menyangka kaulah yang membuatnya menangis, bukan.

"Kau kenapa, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru mengagetkan Ino dari pikirannya. "Kau menangis?". Tanpa Shikamaru sadari satu tangannya telah terulur untuk mengahpus air mata yang jatuh pada pipi gadis tersebut. Pandangan sayu Ino mendadak berbubah menjadi terkejut dan tanpa sadar ia sedikit berjengit saat tangan Shikamaru usai mengahapus air matanya.

"A.. Aku tidak papa," kata Ino terbata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shikamaru. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat menyadari perbuatan Shikamaru barusan.

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

Dilain tempat, diwaktu yang sama dua orang dengan warna rambut yang sama gelap, duduk di sebuah kafe yang menghadap langsung ke jalanan Tokyo yang padat orang masih berlalu lalang dengan kendaraannya diwaktu hujan sekalipun. Seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan. Sang gadis dari tadi hanya diam sambil melamun. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu. Sedangkan si lelaki berwajah stoic disebelahnya juga sama. Hanya diam dan tenang seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal sebenarnya dalam hatinya berkecamuk sebuah pikiran dan problem yang membuatnya begitu resah semenjak pertemuannya kembali dengan sahabatnya.

".. _Dobe_." Tanpa ia sadari sebuah nama meluncur keluar begitu saja dari dalam bibirnya. Membuat sang gadis yang duduk disebelahnya langsung mengangkat kepalanya sambil memandang lelaki disebelahnya dengan sendu.

"Sasuke-_kun_," gumamnya tertahan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata yang akan tumpah dari pelupuk matanya.

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

Hujan turun semakin deras membasahi bumi. Naruto hanya memandang tanah basah di depannya dengan tatapan tajam. Pandangannya lurus kedepan. Satu tangannya memegang sebuah payung bercorak jeruk sedang tangan satunya ia silangkan didepan dada. Sebuah luka menusuk-nusuk yang pernah ia rasakan kembali terobek tanpa aba-aba. Disebelahnya seorang gadis berambut pink -Sakura- hanya menatap dengan tatapan kosong sesuatu didepannya. Ia masih tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

'Brukk'

"Sakura!" pekik Naruto melepaskan payungnya begitu saja saat melihat gadis dihadapannya hendak jatuh tersungkur. Tidak perduli air hujan mengguyur tubuh mereka sekarang. Dengan cekatan ia menangkap agar tubuh Sakura tidak limbung ke tanah.

"..dak.. Tidak." Sebuah gumaman kecil tak jelas yang beradu dengan derasnya suara hujan dapat telinga Naruto tangkap keluar dari bibir Sakura. "TIDAK MUNGKIN. iNI TIDAK MUNGKIN. INI SEMUA BOHONG-KAN NARUTO. KATAKAN INI BOHONG! KATAKAN PADAKU INI BOHONG!." Sakura berteriak ditengah derasnya air hujan. Naruto tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia menunduk. Ia juga merasa sakit. Melebihi Sakura mungkin. Kepalanya terasa berputar, tak mengerti. Apa hubungan Sakura dengan orang yang dikenalnya ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura berhenti berteriak dipelukannya. Tubuh gadis tersebut mendadak terkulai lemas. Naruto tahu, pasti Sakura pinsan. Ia langsung mengganti posisinya dan menggendong Sakura ala bridal. Ia pandangi sejenak wajah gadis disebelahnya. Lalu beralih pada batu dingin dihadapannya. Sebelum melangkah pulang, ia menatap sendu batu berukir sebuah nama tersebut.

"Aku pulang dulu..

_Aniki..._" katanya sedih lalu benar benar beranjak dari kompleks pemakaman tersebut tanpa menoleh kembali. Meninggalkan sebuah nisan berukirkan sebuah nama orang yang begitu berarti dihidupnya. Segalanya baginya..

.

.

.

R I P

Hatake Kakashi

1509xx- 2712xx

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

"Halo Tsunade... Iya putrimu tertidur disini... Hehe. Iya, maafkan aku. Aku mengajaknya berkeliling seharian ini sehingga ia kelelahan dan tertidur... Iya... Tentu, aku akan menjaga putrimu dengan baik... Kau jangan khawatir... Baiklah... Nanti aku akan menelponmu lagi kalau ia sudah bangun... Tentu. Tentu saja...Hahaha... Iya Kau benar... Iya. iya. Sampai jumpa."

Tut

Suara sambungan telepon yang diputus mengakhiri pembicaraan panjang antara Kushina dan Tsunade. Kushina menghela napasnya berat. Ia mesti berpura-pura bahagia saat menelpon Tsunade dan terpaksa berbohong mengenai keadaan anaknya karena tidak ingin Tsunade khawatir dan masalah akan menjadi semakin runyam. Cukup begini dulu kepalanya sudah terasa berat memikirkan semua ini.

Ia masukkan ponsel yang ia gunakan untuk menelpon Tsunade tadi kedalam Saku bajunya. Sejenak kemudian ia menoleh pada ranjang yang ia duduki sekarang. Seorang gadis tertidur dengan wajah pucat disana. Ah. Bukan tertidur, namun lebih tepatnya pinsan. Pinsan semenjak dibawa pulang oleh Naruto sekembalinya dari makam Kakashi tadi. Air matanya menetes melihat gadis didepannya ini.

"_Gomen-ne_ Sakura." katanya dengan suara yang begitu kecil. Getir.

"Ibu.." Sebuah suara berat yang begitu familiar ditelinganya terdengar memanggilnya. Kushina mendongak lantas segera menghapus air mata yang ada dipipinya.

"Naruto.." katanya pelan.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, Okaa-san."

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

'Srekk'

Suara tirai yang ditutup mengakhiri acara Hinata melihat hujan yang tak kunjung reda semenjak siang tadi. Ia melihat kearah jam dinding berbentuk pokemon yang ada di kamarnya. 11.30. Sudah malam sekali dan ia masih belum juga tidur.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel yang ada pada nakas disebelah tempat tidurnya berbunyi. Ia segera mengambil dan membaca email yang baru masuk disana.

_From: Sasu Uchi_

Hinata tersenyum membaca nama kontak yang ia berikan pada Sasuke-Kekasihnya. Dia lebih senang memanggilnya begitu. Baginya hal tersebut terdengar lebih 'kawaii'. Haha. Dan ia akan sangat senang bila berhasil membuat pemuda stoic itu jengkel setengah mati.

Ia lalu membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Sasuke. Pesan singkat yang isinya hampir sama setiap malam ia akan pergi tidur.

_..Lekaslah tidur. Aku tahu kau belum juga tidur sampai sekarang. Ini sudah malam. Aishiteru Hime.._

Hinata kembali tersenyum dan membalas pesan singkat Sasuke sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur.

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

"Kenapa Ibu tak pernah bercerita padaku bahwa Aniki pernah memiliki seorang kekasih. Dan ternyata kekasihnya adalah... Sakura..." gumam Naruto kecil sambil menatap langit malam dari taman belakang rumahnya. Ia rebahkan dirinya di rumput dengan mengandalkan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Sambil melihat bintang dilangit yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang setiap ia memiliki masalah. Ia menghela napas pelan lalu tersenyum kecil sekaligus getir. "Kita senasib, Sakura-_chan..._" ujarnya lagi bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya.. Kau benar, Naruto..." Sebuah suara lain tiba-tiba terdengar menjawab monolog Naruto barusan. Ia menoleh kesamping. Seorang gadis tanpa ia sadari telah duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sakura." Naruto langsung bangkit dan ikut duduk. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Senyum hambar tanpa emosi.

Mereka terduduk cukup lama disana. Hening menyerang beberapa saat. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara daun yang bergemerisik karena tiupan angin malam musim semi. Sepertinya mereka saling menikmati keheningan tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Naruto yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana kau.. Bisa mengenal Kakashi, Sakura?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh pada yang ditanya. Pandangannya lurus kedepan.

"Kita bertemu... Saat aku masih menjadi berandalan." Sakura memulai ceritanya kepada Naruto. "Dia.. Seorang pengajar juga yang mengajari anak-anak jalanan di sanggar dekat gubuk ku dulu." Ia memandang kelangit. Sedikit tersenyum saat menerawang bagaimana kenangannya bersama Kakashi dulu.

"Dan seperti cerita-cerita kebanyakan... Kalian lalu jatuh cinta?" tebak Naruto diikuti anggukan kecil Sakura. "Lalu? Mengapa kau dan Kakashi bisa berpisah? Dan tak mengetahui bahwa..." Naruto membasahi sedikit tenggorokannya yang kering dengan meneguk ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya. "..ia sakit lalu meninggal?" Suara Naruto mendadak mengecil saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Suasana sukses kembali menjadi hening sejak pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Kakashi bilang... Ia akan menikah waktu itu." Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar saat ia mulai kembali membuka mulutnya. Naruto menoleh. Cairan bening yang biasa ia kenal sebagai air mata, keluar dari pelupuk mata Sakura dengan derasnya walau tangisnya kali ini tanpa suara. "Bibi Kushina juga melarangku untuk bertemu dengannya. Ia bilang aku tidak pantas untuk Kakashi. Ia bilang aku harus meninggalkannya karena Kakashi sudah memiliki calon istri yang lebih terhormat dan terpelajar yang berbeda jauh dariku yang gelandangan saat itu." Sakura menepuk dadanya sambil menahan air mata yang hendak tumpah. "Kakashi sendiri juga bersikap dingin padaku dan tiba-tiba bilang ia hanya ingin mempermainkankanku saja. Semenjak saat itu ia menghilang. Tapi ternyata.. ternyata semua itu.." Sakura tak dapat tak membendung kembali tangisnya. Dan entah mengapa Naruto pun langsung reflek memeluknya.

"Sssh..." Hanya desisan tersebut yang dapat keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"..Ternyata ia akan meninggalkanku... bukan..Bukan untuk menikah. Ia meninggalkanku selamanya, Naruto." Sakura terisak pilu dalam dekapan Naruto. Naruto sendiri juga tak berkata apapun. Ia hanya menepuk nepuk kecil punggung Sakura berharap dapat membantu menenangkannya. Karena ia sendiri juga sakit dihatinya. Sakit karena tidak mengetahui saat Kakashi meninggal. Tidak berada didekatnya saat sang kakak meregang nyawa. Bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajahnya untuk terakhir kali. Dan rasanya... Sakit.

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

Suara lagu milik Declan Galbraith-An Angel mengalun lembut memenuhi sebuah ruangan yang didominasi kertas dinding berwarna ungu bercorak bunga bunga tulip. Disudut ruangan, tepatnya didepan meja rias seorang gadis sedang menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengikatnya menjadi ponytail keatas. Mulutnya sesekali menggumamkan kecil lirik lagu tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, seusai memoles sebuah lipgloss warna peach yang menjadi favoritnya semenjak beberapa minggu belakangan ini ia mengambil tasnya dan mematikan MP3 winamp komputernya setelah membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk di ponselnya.

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

"Sakura!" Ino melambai girang saat menemukan seorang gadis berambut sewarna permen karet duduk disudut kafe sambil menyeruput jus strawberry. Namun wajah girangnya langsung hilang begitu ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Bisa ia lihat wajah sahabatnya tersebut nampak begitu kurus, wajahnya begitu tirus dan pucat.

"Forehead," gumam Ino lirih langsung duduk di bagian sofa kosong sebelah Sakura dan langsung memeluknya.

"Ino.. Hiks.. Ino..." Sakura benar-benar tak dapat membendung tangisnya begitu berada dalam pelukan Ino.

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

"Dunia begitu sempit ternyata," ujar Shikamaru lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur berseprai orange jeruk milik Naruto.

"Kau benar, Shikamaru. " Naruto memandang fotonya bersama Kakashi yang diambil empat tahun lalu saat mereka berlibur ke Osaka.

Suasana lalu menjadi hening. Naruto meletakkan foto tadi dan mengambil orange cake yang disediakan Kushina saat Shikamaru datang tadi.

"Halo kawan kawan!" sebuah suara cempreng yang sudah lama tak Naruto dan Shikamaru dengar memecah keheningan yang ada diantara Naruto dan Shikamaru. Sebenarnya tanpa mereka menoleh pun mereka tahu siapa sang pemilik suara.

"Kapan kau datang, Kiba?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap dan memandang malas kawannya tersebut. Sedang yang ditanya hanya nyengir sambil menampakkan gigi taringnya.

"Tadi pagi," kata lelaki yang dipanggil Kiba tersebut lalu menghampiri Naruto yang duduk didekat jendela. Ia melihat pada Naruto. Sepertinya ada yang aneh pada pemuda itu.

"Hey! Durian boy! Kenapa kau?" Kiba menepuk punggung Naruto keras sebagai tanda persahabatan-seperti biasanya.

"Uhukk." Naruto langsung tersedak seusai Kiba menepuk punggungnya.

"Air..Air," kata Naruto dengan suara tercekik dan mata melotot lalu tergopoh gopoh dengan ekspresi tersiksa berdiri mengambil air dimeja.

Glukk..Glukkk...

Suara Naruto meminum air dengan rakusnya terdengar begitu jelas.

Tukkk

Suara gelas yang beradu dengan meja terdengar menyusul setelahnya dan Naruto menampakkan ekspresi lega setelah megusap air yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya.

"Sialan kau Kiba! Tidak tahukah kau aku tadi sedang menelan kue! Kau membuatku tersedak. Ahou!" geram Naruto sambil mengejar-ngejar Kiba keliling kamarnya. Dan suasana mendadak ramai begitu saja.

"Mendokusai~" gumam Shikamaru menutup kepalnya dengan bantal lalu tidur lagi tidak memedulikan duo berisik yang selalu cekcok bila bertemu itu. Namun sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat mengetahui Naruto kembali normal lagi melupakan sejenak kesedihannya dengan hadirnya Kiba saat ini.

Namun, baru saja ia hendak ke alam mimpi, sebuah deringan ponselnya yang nyaring itu terdengar memekakan telinganya.

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino tidak percaya setelah mendengar penuturan sahabat pink nya barusan.

"Jadi? Kakashi sudah..." Ino tak meneruskan kata-katanya begitu melihat air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Ia sendiri juga ikut meneteskan air mata. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi pahlawan juga dihidupnya telah tiada. Lebih mengejutkannya lagi, Kakashi pastinya adalah sepupunya karena Kakashi adalah kakak Naruto. Dunia begitu sempit. Ia sudah lama bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluarganya jauh sebelum ia ditemukan belakangan ini.

"Kau yakin akan pulang sendiri, Sakura?" tanya Ino saat Sakura sudah memasuki taksi didepan Cafe tempatnya janjian dengan Sakura tadi.

"Iya Ino. Sudah, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Lagi pula aku, kan naik taksi," kata Sakura tenang.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang Sakura dengar sebelum menutup kaca jendela taksi yang ditumpanginya. Tak lama setelah taksi melaju, ia menoleh sebentar kepada Ino dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kemana, Nona?" tanya sang supir setelah taksi melaju sekitar 100meter.

"Alamat ini." Sakura memberikan secarik kertas pada sang supir taksi.

Sakura lalu menatap pemandangan jalanan Tokyo disiang hari dari kaca jendela taksi yang ia tumpangi. "Kita harus bertemu lagi, Naruto," katanya dalam hati dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

"Halo? Kau dimana Nanas jelek?" Aku sudah kering menunggumu disini sedari tadi," omel Ino pada orang yang sedang diteleponnya sekarang. "Apa? Tertidur? Di Naruto? Dasar kau! Hei ingat! Kau berkata akan menemaniku membeli perlengkapan sekolah, kan?—" cerocos Ino sambil kembali masuk kedalam Café. Namun naas (?) karena kecerobohannya yang terlalu fokus pada telepon ia sampai tak melihat jalan dan…

Brukk..

"Awww…" rintih Ino saat ia sukses terjatuh ke lantai. Ia mengelus pantatnya yang terjatuh terlebih dulu dengan meringis kesakitan

Klakkkk.. ponsel yang Ino pegang sukses langsung mendarat dilantai pula. Ah. Sial apa ia hari ini hingga harus terjatuh secara tidak elit di depan pintu café. Memalukan.

"Go-gomenasai~, Umm, Are you okay, miss?" sebuah tangan terulur didepan mata Ino dibarengi sebuah suara baritone yang terdengar khawatir cukup jelas dan tegas. Ino langsung mendongak untuk memastikan siapa yang telah menabraknya. Namun niatannya untuk menghardik sang penabrak mesti urung terlebih dahulu karena saat ia mendongak, seperti adegan slow motion yang diputar perlahan, ia melihat seseorang yang begitu tampan.

'Blussh'

Entah untuk alasan apa, wajahnya mendadak memerah terlebih dulu. Namun sikap Ino yang demikian malah membuat sang penabrak menjadi khawatir.

"Halo? Kau baik baik saja." Seseorang itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Ino. "Nona. Hanphone mu terjatuh disana." Merasa tak mendapat respon dari Ino, seseorang tersebut menyebutkan hal lain yang mungkin dapat menyembuhkan kelinglungan Ino. Dan sukses. Sejenak kemudian, Ino menoleh kesamping. Dan didapatinya benda yang beberapa menit lalu masih di tangannya itu sekarang telah sukses menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Poselkuuuuuuu!" dan suara terakhir yang dapat didengar menggema di seluruh Café adalah suara teriakan menyedihkan dari seorang Yamanaka Ino yang kehilangan ponsel barunya.

**ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ****ŏ**

Tuk. Tuk Tuk.

Suara ujung jari tangan yang dibenturkan dengan meja beberapa kali terdengar memecah kesunyian disebuah kafe yang lengang sore itu. Seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata safir sedang duduk sambil menopang dagu. Suara ketukan tadi berasal dari ujung ayunya yang biasa ceria itu kini tertekuk sempurna. Pipinya menggembung lucu seperti ikan fugu. Dijamin, bila Deidara melihatnya pasti ia akan seharian mengejek adik kesayangannya tersebut. Sesekali Ino melirik ke arah jam tangannya untuk melihat sudah berapa lama kira-kira ia terduduk disini. 15menit. Dan itulah waktu yang ia temukan dari perhitungan awalnya semenjak ia duduk disini tadi.

Sementara itu didepan Ino seorang pria tampan berwajah stoic sedang duduk sambil memandang kearah luar Cafe. Wajah stoicnya yang digin sedari tadi tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Mata Lavendernya yang nyaris putih keabuanpun tak dapat sedikitpun menunjukkan bagaimana ekspresi pria ini. Yah, pria ini adalah pria yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Ino tadi. Ia yang merasa bersalah pada gadis yang ponselnya harus hancur tadi jadi menemaninya menunggu seseorang yang janjian dengan si gadis agar si gadis yang tampak cerewet ini tidak menangis.

Bosan memandang keluar jendela, si pria Stoic yang belum diketahui namanya ini menoleh ketengah meja yang memisahkan dirinya dengan si gadis pirang. Sebuah I-phone keluaran terbaru yang sudah hancur menjadi beberapa bagian tergeletak di depannya. 'Huh, perasaan yang menabrakku tadi gadis ini. Kenapa malah jadi seperti aku yang jadi tersangkanya.' Gerutu pria itu dalam hati.

"Ino… Kau…" sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar ditengah keheningan diantara Ino dan sang penabrak tadi. Ino yang merasa mengenali suara tadi langsung beranjak menghambur kea rah sang pemilik suara.

"Shika….. kenapa kau lama sekaliii," rengek Ino sambil menahan tangisnya.

Sementara si pria stoic tadi menoleh kearah penjemput Ino, ia langsung terdiam dan berdiri terkejut.

"Shikamaru?"

"Neji?"

"Hah?" dan kata kata terakhir ini keluar dari mulut Ino memandang dua pria ini heran. "Kalian? Saling kenal?"

.

.

.

.

To be continued..

Yosss!

Hai minna-san. Wah akhirnya hari ini nih chapter bisa kelar juga. Fuihh*usap peluh*

Yosh, author minta maaf karena peng updetan chapter ini molor sekali. Pasti reader banyak yang bertanya-tanya san sekaligus bosan. Kenapa setiap chapter nih fic tamat pasti ditamatin dengan adegan pertemuan tidak terduga. Dan… Taraaaa.. jawabannya author sendiri juga engga tahu. -,-a. dan, okelah, saya tidak banyak bacot untuk kali ini. Terimakasih pada para Reviewers yang sudah review chapter empat kemarin. Dan maaf, untuk chap ini lebih banyak bagian Narusaku nya ketimbang Shika-Ino nya. Hehe, author minta maaf sekali. Chapter ini memang dikhususkan untuk menjelaskan siapa orang dari masa lalu Sakura dulu. Ada yang nyangka ga kalo itu Kakashi? Haha. Padahal semuanya pada nebak kalo itu si Sasuke. Hubungan Sasuke-Sakura emang ada dan itu kejutan lagi nantinya. Sementara, untuk yang request Shika-Ino nya author janjiin di next chapternya yah ^^.

Untuk para reviewers yang ga login, saya balas disini saja yah..

**Cheese-chan :** halo cheese-chan *nyengir, hehe, iya Narusakunya emang sad dan shikainonya sweet sekali. Untuk pertanyaan Sasuke siapa Sakura, masih akan jadi kejutan. Haha. Terimakasih reviewnya. Ditunggu kembali kedatangaannya^^. **Hiromi Toshiko :** iya ketemu lagi. Hehe. Kalo masih penasaran ini sudah updet lanjutannya. Terimaksih reviewnya. Ditunggu mampir kembali ^^. **Guest:** terimakasih udah dibilang keren. Ini sudah lanjut^^ Terimaksih reviewnya. Ditunggu mampir kembali ^^. **cuit-cuit**: masalah Narusaku sebenarnya cukup rumit. Dan sepertinya masih akan berlanjut^^. Tentang masa lalu Shikamaru akn terkuak mungkin chapter depan. Baik naruto maupun Shika sama-sama pernah patah hati. Terimaksih reviewnya. Ditunggu mampir kembali ^^

..

.

..

Okelah sekian dulu dari saya. Ditunggu reviewnya dari para reader. Untuk yang udah alert, fave, dan follow saya juga ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

Jaa mata ne~

.

.

.

**Surabaya, 200113**

**Namikaze Ex-Black**


End file.
